Never Again
by Drakojana
Summary: May promised herself to grow up during her journey as a Pokemon trainer. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep it after meeting a certain silver-haired man way too many times. [Hoennchampionshipping/MayxSteven]
1. Prologue

After solving the small issue with Team Magma, May was invited to meet the president of Devon Corporation. Of course, she insisted that it wasn't that big of a deal, but the thankful sciencist convinced her by reminding that she had saved them twice. Still, the young trainer was surprised when she got dragged to the building's top floor. After a short introduction and few words of grattitude, May decided that coming there wasn't actually bad. Well, at least until she just _had to_ be given "a small request".

"You're a trainer, no? So I assume that your next stop is Dewford, where the next gym is. While you're there, I would like you to deliver a letter to a man called Steven." Said Mr. Stone, while opening one of his desk's drawers and taking out the mentioned piece of paper. He held it out to May, who stepped forward and took the letter. Another errand to run wasn't something she'd been dreaming of, but she kept her smile on.

"Sure, I'll give it to... him." She paused for a moment there, thinking who that Steven guy actually was. Unfortunately for her, she didn't give it much thought and put the paper in her bag.

Before leaving, May was rewared with an update for her PokeNav, so she supposed it was worth the efford. But after stepping outside the Devon's building, she let out a loud sigh.

_This is it. I'm officially a delivery girl._ Definitely _not _how she had planned her journey.

a/n: This chapter is very short, because it's only an introduction. I promise next ones will be much longer. Also, I must warn you, Steven is going to be an extreme dork in this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1

Mr. Birney was very thankful for saving his beloved Peeko, so he immidiately agreed to help May get to Dewford. During the voyage, May was wondering about her next stop. She had only agreed on doing this delivery, because she had to visit the town anyway. So it shouldn't be much of a trouble. Well, except for one little problem.

_Where in the world am I supposed to find that Steven guy? I don't even know how he looks like!_ May couldn't stop blaming herself in her thoughts. Nothing was holding her back to ask and yet she hadn't done that.

When the ship reached its destination, an unpleasant feeling arose in the girl's guts. Mr. Birney told her that he'd be waiting there to set sail to Slateport whenever she wanted. Other that that, he didn't offer her any help.

May decided to keep the smile on her face, not matter what. After all, Dewford was quite a small town, located on an island where a cave took most of the space. The houses there were little, so spotting the gym wasn't hard, compared to Rustboro.

"Right... First, I'll go give that letter. The faster I get rid of it, the better." She told herself. Exactly how hard could it be to find one person, especially in such a small town? Unfortunately for her, she quickly learned _how hard. _

She visited every house in Dewford, asking about "Steven" but all the answers she was able to get were: "Never heard of him.", "Steven? No, go ask somebody else." or "Sounds familiar, but I haven't seen anyone named like that lately."

It took May few good hours, so when she was on the edge of the town, walking alongside the beach, she was ready to give up. The sun was setting already, too.

_Whoever that Steven guy is, he sure knows how to hide!_ Young girl furiously kicked sand and was about to go back to the town, to Pokemon Center, when she noticed a cave.

_I swear, if he hid himself in there…_ She approached the entrance and read a sign saying "Granite Cave". She wanted to enter, when somebody called her from behind:

"Isn't it a bit too late to walk around a cave? You'd better leave doing that for tomorrow."

May turned around and saw an older lady, one of the people she had talked with before.

"Thanks for the concern... " She replied with a grimace and returned to the town.

When the girl entered the Pokemon Center, she plopped on one of the couches. It definitely had been a long day and she wished she hadn't wasted it like that.

_I'm not looking for that Steven guy tomorrow until I beat the gym's leader. I'm done spending time effordlessly._ May had been calling him "that Steven guy" for a while now in her thoughts, each time with more sarcasm and irritation. _I hope I will never meet him again. __**If**_ _I meet him._

May woke up the next day full of energy, thinking about the upcoming challenge. When she was done eating breakfast, she rushed to Dewford's gym. Being so eager to battle, the trainers there were pretty easy to win with. She mostly used her Ralts to fight, since the gym focused on Fighting-type Pokemon. Even challenging Brawley, the gym leader, wasn't hard for May. She won through a fierce fight, and was rewarded with Knuckle Badge.

"You totally deserve it. I haven't seen anyone who'd fight with such passion in quite some time." The gym leader congratulated her, handing her a TM disc as well. "By the way, while you're in Dewford, why not go sightseeing a little? There's the Granite Cave outside the town. It's known for it's ancient paintings on its walls. They say it depicts a legendary Pokemon. My friend, Steven, had gone there. But I'm sure it was more for a rare rock than that!" He laughed.

May wasn't listening to him, though. The moment Brawley said "Steven", she stopped paying attention.

Steven. _That Steven guy _she had been chasing the other day. Finally.

The young trainer was pretty sure Brawley was still talking when she turned on her heel and said only a quick "thanks", running out of the gym.

_He's in the Granite Cave. Of course. The only place I couldn't check yesterday._ She thought as she was sprinting towards the cave. _Did he sleep there too?_

May reached the place pretty quickly, though she was sure the sand ruined her running shoes completely. She shook it off and stepped inside. _No more hiding, Mr Steven Guy,_ she thought to herself when she was walking along one of the cave's walls. It was pretty dark inside and she had to focus to see where she was going. Getting deeper and deeper, she was looking around for anyone in there, with no results. There were those paintings on walls as Brawley mentioned, but May wasn't interested in them. It's not like they mattered to an average girl.

After walking for a few minutes, she noticed a faint light coming from one of the chambers. She hurried there, being a bit overwhelmed by the darkness. She took a look around and saw a huge wall painting in front of her. It was much bigger than any other she had seen before. Next to that wall... Stood a silver-haired man.

_It's gotta be him… _May thought as she slowly approached the stranger. He seemed to be lost in thought, muttering to himself.

"…Mm-hmm. So in the ancient world, their primal forms once held this much power…? The super-ancient Pokémon… What terrible strength… But this appearance here… It seems somehow different from Mega Evolution… Hmm. It seems my questions will not be answered today. "

May was pretty sure he didn't notice her, but then he turned around. She quickly asked:

"Are you that Steven guy?" She tilted her head, saying that nearly mechanically, while heseemed a bit suprised by that question.

"Yes, I am Steven. And you are...?"

The brunette girl stared at him, examining the person whom she had been looking for so long. She had to admit, he was dressed quite well, with a black-and-purple suit and red tie. His silverish hair was striking, although it was a bit messy. And his eyes. His eyes were what caught girl's attention the most. They were gray, like made of steel. May was probably staring at them – at him – for a bit too long, because she was interrupted by a hand waving in front of her face. She blinked a few times, surprised, and shook her head.

"I-I have been looking for you!" The young trainer exclaimed nervously. She could feel her face burning with a blush, when Steven chuckled.

"So it's you. And, as I see, you've been looking _at me_ just now as well." He smiled lightly but May could tell he wanted to grin, proud of that last joke. She looked away and muttered:

"I've been asked to deliver you a letter." She took it out of her bag and passed over the piece of paper.

"Hm? A letter for me?" He silver-haired man sounded curious. He grabbed it and opened the white envelope immediately.

_Is it all? Can I go now?!_ May was nearly screaming in her thoughts. She had spent a whole day looking for that Steven guy and when she finally found him, he made fun of her. It's not like it was her fault he was so _goddamn_ handsome. And on top of that, now he was completely ignoring her. He was so focused on reading the letter, that the brunette girl decided it could be a good opportunity to disappear. She took a few steps back but Steven raised his hand, whispering:

"Wait, I'm almost done."

May had to stop a groan from leaving her throat. What else did he want from her? Make more fun or use her for delivery too? He finished reading shortly after and put the paper back in its elvelope, shoving it inside one of his jacket's pockets.

"So...?" May asked impatiently, putting her hands on her hips.

"Thank you. I can imagine it must have been quite some trouble to track me down. I have to admit, I was brought here because I am interested in rare stones."

The brunette girl nearly rolled her eyes. She didn't want excuses, because they could not give her back her wasted time. Despite her thoughts, he continued:

"Let me see... I'll give you this TM. Accept it as a recompensation. It contains my favourite move, Steel Wing." He took out the mentioned disc from another pocket.

May hesitated before taking it, but she thanked eventually. Steven kept looking at the girl and asked after a minute of silence:

"Say, if you don't mind me asking... Do you feel anything in particular when you look at this wall?" He turned a little, so that he could see the paintings again.

May glanced at the wall but quickly looked back at the silver-haired man with a puzzled expression. Steven seeing her troubled face explained:

"A primal world, lost thousands of years in the past… A Legendary Pokémon of tremendous power became humanity's greatest threat… The terror aroused by that power is clear to see in this ancient artwork." He sounded so serious at that moment, that the girl had to think for a bit if it was the same person she'd met when she entered the cave. "…Yes. But not all power is terrible. Your Pokémon are clearly quite capable as well. Looking at you all together I think that you have in you what it takes to become a Pokémon League Champion. As long as you keep training, that is." Steven smiled, looking back at May.

She shuffled her legs, feeling a bit embarassed again. Now he was praising her?

"Just before I go, I thought that maybe I could finally hear your name, Miss Delivery Service?" Just when she had hoped he changed, Steven had to crack a joke. She mumbled in annoyance and hissed:

"It's definitely not that, _Mister_ Steven."

His reply was just a frown. He walked past her, ready to leave so May coughed and said:

"It's May."

Hearing her response, he stopped and smiled:

"And I thought it's the middle of June. Well, I must be going now, Miss Sapphire Eyes." And with that, he left May alone.

She tried her best to ignore that, to ignore that joke and... And that _name_. After standing in the cave, unable to move, she slapped her cheeks and sprinted out of the place.

_I never want to see him again._

Obviosly, that last thought had been a big lie. May couldn't stop thinking about that annoyingly-good-looking Steven guy. But it wasn't like she was going to fall for him, _oh no_. She was sixteen and done through that stupid phase of having crushes on all those handsome men she used to see on TV. It was something a schoolgirl does, not suitable for a Champ-to-be May.

Steven just happened to annoy her an awful lot, and she needed to take a revenge for that.

_Just what exactly was he thinking when he called me like that? _She promised herself that the next time they meet, she's going to call him Mister Steel Eyes.

* * *

><p>an: Ahh May, if only you'd give it a second thought, haha. It's going to backfire on her in the next chapter, obviously.

Warning I love Steven and May's thoughts are exactly like mine through playing the game.


	3. Chapter 2

After winning the Balance Badge from her father, May was greeted by Wally outside the gym. He was very happy to see her again and instantly decided they go to Mauvile together, before the girl could even protest. The green-haired boy had a wide smile on his face through their whole trip, so she couldn't help but smile too. Even though their ways parted on the Route 118, the brunette didn't stop grinning. She had to admit, Wally's happy aura was very contagious. When she crossed the river on her Gyarados, she even started humming her favourite song. The smile didn't leave her face just until the very moment she saw _him_ again.

Familiar silver hair could be seen from the tall grass in front of May. A black-suited man walked out of the weeds, dusting his sleeves off and when he noticed the girl, he smiled.

"Well, if it isn't…"

"Hi, Mister Steel Eyes."

This was May's first thought when she saw Steven. Her silent promise that she had almost forgotten about. _Almost._ The moment she blurted it out, she realised her biggest mistake.

_Oh no. Ooh noo. _The girl started blushing, when Steven approached her smiling even wider than before. She was sure he wouldn't live it down. In her defense, she started waving her hands around and shouted:

"S-steven! I mean Steven! That was your name, right?!"

When he was close enough to stare directly into May's eyes (dear Arceus, he's doing it on purpose, isn't he!?), he responded:

"Yes, that was _indeed_ my name. We met in Granite Cave, haven't we? Your name… it was.."

Brunette girl started sweating nervously, predicting what the man in front of her was about to say. Somehow, she was wrong.

"May… Right?"

Hearing her actual name from him surpised her. "N-no jokes?" She said aloud, unable to believe her ears.

Steven chuckled, covering his mouth. "Forgive me for that. I think I might have gone a bit too far back then."

_No kidding._ May thought with a bitter face.

"It's good to see that your journey is going well." Silver-haired man sighed with a relief. "You know, May… In this vast world, there are many kinds of Pokémon. They come in many types. Should you raise different types? Or will you only raise Pokémon of a certain type you like? I wonder what you think, as a Pokémon Trainer?"

The girl blinked few times. _He did that again._ Complete 180. He could get so serious in a matter of seconds. She opened her mouth, ready to answer, but he continued:

"Not that it's anything I should be concerning myself with… But somehow I find myself wanting to know what you think." Steven looked at the sky, lost in thought. May stared at him, thinking about what she should say.

"I… Train different types of Pokemon. I think it helps overcome every kind of obstacle in my way." She finally replied to his question. "I don't think I would be able to get through every gym if I trained only Fire- or Fighting-type Pokemon, like my Combusken."

Steven listened to her with closed eyes and when the girl was finished talking, he said: "Thank you for the answer, although I'm sorry. I suppose I should be going. I hope to see you again though."

May wanted to stop him and ask about his Pokemon but then they heard a noise. They both turned around to look for the source of the unknown sound and their eyes met a Pokemon.

"Latias!" Steven exclaimed and they both approached the levitating creature. It cried out with a sadness in its eyes.

"Do you… Want us to soar somewhere with you?" Silver-haired trainer asked with a concern in his voice. The Pokemon replied, nodding its head.

May looked at the man beside her with shock. _Great. Now he can talk with Pokemon?_ When she stared at him like that, he seemed to have read her thoughts and said:

"Latias is a very intelligent Pokemon. Both her and Latios can understand human's speech." Steven looked at May and said with a serious tone again. "May, come with me. Latias… I believe that it sought us out for help. If that's the case, let's go!" Without waiting for the girl's response, he seated himself on the creature's back and held out a hand for May. Looking at his determined stare she knew she couldn't refuse, so she sat on Latias' back with Steven's help.

The Pokemon took off nearly immediately, soaring through the sky with incredible speed. It scared May a bit, because she had never flown on a Pokemon before. Meanwhile Steven seemed to be pretty used to this. Unconsciously, the girl wrapped her arms around the man sitting right in front of her and buried her face in his back. He looked around and asked:

"Are you alright?" The Latias' speed was so fast that he had to nearly shout to be heard. May didn't want to look down, so she just muttered something back. But her fright wasn't the only reason she hid her face. She didn't want to see her _blushing_ like she was.

_Dear Arceus, what am I doing?! We're flying together on a legendary Pokemon and I'm basically hugging him! _Thoughts were wildly running across her mind, making her even more nervous_. He doesn't seem to mind it though… Maybe he just thinks I'm a coward now. Great. Do mock me more later, Mister Steel Eyes. _With every thought she was tightening her grip around his waist.

Steven noticed that quickly and gently squeezed one of her hands. _She has probably never done that before… Such a pity. Doesn't know what she's missing._ He smiled, catching glimpses of the curled up girl.

To May's joy, the flight was pretty quick and soon Latias landed on an unknown island. Young trainer jumper off the Pokemon as soon as it was possible and turned away from it (or actually, from Steven), pretending to be looking around the forest.

Her silver-haired companion got off as well and pet the creature's head saying: "We've arrived… Thank you, Latias."

May felt her cheeks burn, so without looking at Steven she asked "Where are we?"

He stood next to her and responded "… I don't know what it is… Not quite unease, not quite fear… But there is something…_unsettling_… Such a weird feeling, like walking in a dream - or an illusion."

Brunette girl touched her face to cool it down, as she kept listening to Steven. He, on the other hand, noticed her avoiding his gaze and tried look at hr face. "I once heard an odd fable. It was said that the two Pokémon that live on this island guard some secret about that great form of Evolution: Mega Evolution. Could it be that some dangerous element is here because of that?"

"M-maybe." May replied and closed her eyes. She knew where this was going. They would walk deeper into that forest alone. So it was only a matter of time before Steven said: "… Come, we should be going."

* * *

><p>an:

I was thinking a lot if I should write a chapter between their first and second meeting, since it's so long in games, but decided to skip it all. Sorry that I cut it off here. But dun dun dunnn May realises she has never outgrown out of that schoolgirl-like phase *winks*


	4. Chapter 3

The island felt like it was taken out straight from a dream, with it's colorful flowers, hidden under various types of trees. Plants were casting shadows over the path in the middle of the forest, so a slight breeze could be felt in the air. Both May and Steven were walking through this idyllic place in silence. None dared to say anything at first, with the girl looking at her left and the man looking at _her_. He finally decided to break the silence:

"Why are you avoiding me now? Have I hurt you somehow?" After May didn't reply he sighed and looked straight ahead of him.

Young trainer was _indeed_ avoiding him but not because he hurt her. She couldn't help herself from blushing each time he asked anything.

_May, you told yourself you'd never do that again. You're supposed to be a mature woman, dammit! You were supposed to be done with that phase! But noo, you just __**had to**_ _fall for him._

"I thought I have apologised already?" He was a persistent one, she had to admit. The girl wanted to respond that it wasn't his fault but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead, something else caught their attention. There was a clearing in front of them, and in the middle another Pokemon waiting.

May ran towards it, and the bluish creature cried out, seeing two people. Brunette trainer petted its head and waited for Steven. He examined the creature before saying:

"Latios... Isn't it beautiful?" He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about his next words. "...If I had to describe it in terms of a stone, it would be a Water Stone."

May finally looked at Steven, just to give him a weird look. _Being interested in rare stones is one thing. But if he desribes everything around him, measuring in stones, then there's definitely something wrong with that._

"No, it's even more wonderful… Like a Dawn Stone, I'd say. It's as fantastic as a Steel-type Pokémon," he continued, still lost in his _unusual_ thoughts. Brunette girl kept staring at him with half-opened mouth. She wanted to point out his weirdness, but then she realised what he had just said. _Fantastic as a Steel-type Pokemon_… So she supposed he trained Steel-type ones. _I only own an Aron…_

They were interrupted by some shouts from behind. When May and Steven turned around, they saw two Team Magma members. Silver-haired man frowned.

"Team Magma? So Latias noticed their coming, and that's why it brought us here."

May clicked her tongue. _Team Magma again._ At that point she was pretty sure stopping them whenever they met was the girl's duty. She observed a purple-haired woman standing opposite to her, who had half-bored look on her face.

"... Who are you?" The woman asked, playing with a Pokeball in her hand.

"The same would go for you." Brunette girl replied.

"Admin Courtney asked you first!" The other Team Magma grunt barked out in response.

The woman put a wicked smile on her face. "Doesn't matter… As long as you get away from me. The Pokémon behind you…" She was eyeing Latios with a strong gaze. "Its Mega Stone... No more...no less. That is what... That's what we of Team Magma seek." She kept stroking the Pokeball in her hand, ready to throw it anytime. "How about it? Will you get away from me... or not?"

May stepped forward, taking out one of her own Pokeballs. "Of course not!"

Steven put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's right. Good answer, May." Brunette girl felt a faint blush appear on her face but noone seemed to pay attention to that. Instead, Admin Courtney looked at her with cold stare and said:

"... Well then… Deleting..." Her usual voice was disrupted by a sign of impatience. She sent out a Camerupt without hesitation. The grunt next to her threw a Pokeball as well and a Koffing appeared. May chose her Gyarados in return and shortly after she saw fourth Pokemon show up in the fight.

"I'll take part in this battle as well," said Steven, when she looked at him. "Let's protect Latios and its Mega Stone from those villains. We can't let them take it away!"

May knew she should be serious at that moment, but being able to fight alongside Steven made her _so_ happy. She smiled a little, looking at his Pokemon. Her Pokedex could only tell her the name of that mysterious creature. _Metang, huh_…

The battle itself wasn't hard as both May's and Steven's Pokemon were strong and quickly knocked out their opponents. Even though they lost, the purple-haired Team Magma member didn't stop smiling.

"As anticipated. Unanticipated. You. Target lock… completed. " She kept looking at May with weird curiosity. "Commencing… experiment. You. Forever. Aha... " Her weird laugh sent chills down girl's spine. Courtney turned around and poking the grunt's arm said in a bored manner: "Returning home."

When they left, Steven smiled at the girl next to him. "Hah… Good work, May. Ah, that's right. Let's heal up our Pokemon first, should we?" When that was done and her Water-type one was fully recovered, the silver-haired trainer continued:

"You were amazing. We were able to stop those rascals from getting to Latios, all thanks to you." May shuffled her feet, happy to be praised. She nearly responded by saying it _indeed_ was thanks to her, as Steven's Steel-type Pokemon was _a bit_ weak against that Camerupt, but kept that thought to herself. She turned around and petted the Pokemon again, saying:

"You're safe now, it's over." It cried out happily and spun in the air in response. May couldn't help but smile as it was expressing its joy. Then she felt a hand ruffling her hair. Looking up at Steven and seeing his _wonderous_ smile she was sure her whole face had just turned a new shade of pink. Girl hated to admit it, but if it was him, he could do that _anytime_.

"Looks like Latios trusts you. I think it acknowledges you as a kindhearted trainer." Silver-haired man looked at the Pokemon next to them. It nodded its head and made a quiet sound. "Perhaps it wants to join you on your journey?"

May blinked in surprise and glanced at the creature, meeting its gaze. It closed its eyes and lowered its head. She took out an empty Pokeball from her bag and seeing Steven's approval let Latios inside. She stared at the red-and-white ball in her hands.

"I… Own a Legendary Pokemon now?" It seemed so unbelieveable to her that she had to say it aloud. Man next to her laughed:

"Oh, I'm sure _anyone_ would be jealous of you now." _But not him, somehow._ "Now that you own a Pokemon with its Mega Stone I think I can entrust you with this." Steven seemed to search for something in one of his pockets (How much can they store, anyway?) and took out... A bracelet. Instead of just giving the item, he grasped May's left arm and put the piece of jewelry on it.

"W-wha…?!" girl tried to object, surprised by his actions. _I've heard of engagement rings but a bracelet?! What is that even suppposed to be?_

"It's a Mega Bracelet with a Key Stone," he stated, as if nothing had just happened. May started examining it instantly the moment he relased her arm. It looked a bit plain, with only one colorful gem in the middle.

"A... Key Stone? What's that?" She looked at Steven suspiciously.

"It will allow a Pokemon holding its Mega Stone to achieve a Mega Evolution during a battle," he explained with one of his "_famous_" smiles.

"But what is that 'Mega Evolution'?" May was still confused about things. This smile wasn't going to let him get away just like that. At least not without a good explanation. However, instead of a long sadisfying definition all May got was a shrug.

"Noone can tell for sure. It's up to you to discover its true potential. All I can say is that truly shows the bond between a Pokemon and its trainer. Make sure you take good care of yours."

"...Eh?" Brunette girl cocked her head. "Do you just expect me to play around with it during battles?"

Steven smiled mysteriously. "Yes. It's _indeed_ what I want you to do." After finishing this odd conversation he looked at the forest behind them. "I think it's time for us to go back."

_Oh right. Wasn't he busy before?_ May replied with a slight nod and followed him through the green path back to the island's coast. Latias was still there, waiting patiently.

"Don't worry, Latios is now safe. Team Magma won't threaten it anymore," Steven reassured the still-a-bit-nervous creature. When it heard the good news, it made a joyful sound with a wide smile.

"Now, can you please take us back to Route 118?" May stroked its head and it let them sit on its back for the second time. Girl seated herself behind Steven again, that time though she decided to _behave_ herself and sit straight. But her somehow _unexpected_ fear of heights wouldn't leave her alone.

_Oh my Arceus, must not look down, must not look down, must not loo-_ As she tried to keep balance and her eyes closed, Latias did a sharp turn in order to avoid a flock of Wingulls. May squeaked and gripped Steven's jacked not to fall off. She pulled a bit harder than she intended to.

"May, what the hell!" Silver-haired man turned around with a half-concerned, half-annoyed face.

"Uh… Fear of heights?" Brunette girl smiled sheepishly, letting go of the cloth. _My face is probably red as hell..._

"I noticed," Steven replied teasingly and muttered: "Next time you're sitting in front."

_Next time? There will be next time?!_ May screamed in her mind, yet again overthinking his words. Normally, she wouldn't do that but Steven was _a special case_.

Young trainer wouldn't even be able to describe the relief she felt when they were back on the ground. She sighed aloud and laughed.

"Hm? What's so funny?" When she turned around, she nearly jumped back. Steven was leaning over to her face level and staring at May with a smirk.

"Y-you are!" As she didn't have a _better_ response, she blurted out grinning (like an idiot, no less).

He didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow, still staring at her with a smile. May cursed her easy-to-blush face. _What's he looking at like that? Is there something on my face, except for this whole unnecessary redness?!_

After a moment of silence between them, Steven straightened up and chuckled. "Right. Thank you again for help back there. Although, I suppose I should be going. Now you'll go ahead as well, straight to Fortree, won't you? You and your team are much stronger than I thought, May. I'm curious what you'll surprise me with next time we meet."

May didn't say anything as she watched him send out a Skarmory and fly away. For her it was like a blink of an eye before he was gone.

Brunette girl kept staring at the sky long after _that guy_ couldn't be visible anymore, before she sat down on the grass and hit herself in the head.

"Never. Do. That. Again!"

* * *

><p>an: May, I think Steven's onto something. You'd better hurry to Fortree.

Haha look I tried to be funny

Also I've got some New Year's resolutions, and writing at least few sentences every day is one of them. Wish me luck as I am usually a really unsysthematic/irresponsible person.


	5. Chapter 4

May continued her adventure through Route 119. She was challenged by nearly every trainer she'd met, but despite tiredness and little distraction by her own thoughts, she won each battle. So far she had a perfect winning streak and she didn't want to lose it. However, the road was quite long and both brunette girl and her Pokemon needed a break.

She sat down on one of the wooden bridges connecting both sides of the river and closed her eyes, swinging her legs back and forth.

_I wonder how long till I reach Fortree? It's getting exhausting_. May sighed. _But at least it's so nice here. _

"Hey, May!" Suddenly, her peace was interrupted. When she opened eyes and turned her head to see who was calling her, she saw a familiar face.

"Oh, hi Brendan." She stood up and waved her hand.

"How are you? Cause I'm great! I encountered many rare Pokemon lately, looking for you!" The boy grinned joyfully.

"I'm fine. On my way to Fortree, actually." May smiled back. _I bet he's happy to help his dad with fieldwork._

"So you're going to challenge the gym there next? Still thinking of following the dream of becoming the Champion one day, huh?" Brendan was excited even if that wasn't about him.

May scratched her head, feeling a bit embarassed. _Sounds so difficult when you put it that way…_ "Y-yeah."

"Mhm. Cool. Good luck- oh." Gray-haired boy noticed the new bracelet on girl's arm. "What's that?" He pointed at the item.

"That? Uhm… Something called a Mega Bracelet? You know, that thing for Mega Evolution," May stuttered with her answer. _To be honest_, she still hadn't used it even once so she didn't know what to say.

"Whoa… You're so lucky. Hey, I have an idea!" Brendan exclaimed eagerly. "Let's have a battle! We'll see if you're ready for Fortree's gym!"

May wasn't in the best mood to fight _again_ after such a long route. She couldn't refuse to her friend though, so she accepted the challenge. Of course, she had no intention in losing and she remained victorious. Even her opponent's Marshtomp couldn't stand against brunette girl's team.

"You're strong as always, huh…" the boy said as he returned his fainted Pokemon to its Pokeball. "Well, I asked for this so I suppose I can give you a reward." Brendan took out a disc from his bag. "This will let you Fly on your Pokemon anywhere you've been already. Of course, you'll need sixth gym badge to use that move outside battles."

May accepted the gift but didn't put it in her bag immediately. "Thanks," she mumbled, staring at the item in her hand.

"Go visit your mother sometime. Ah, gotta go! See you later!" Brendan gave her last smile and walked away the same path May had arrived.

"Later," she responded quietly after he was gone. Blue-eyed trainer was still holding the HM she had got. _Fly… No thanks,_ she thought as she finally hid it in her bag. Just _thinking _about her last adventure she could feel uneasiness in her guts. _I swear it's all __**his**_ _fault. _She puffed her cheeks and continued walking.

_I wish I would reach Fortree soon. I'm so done with this road. _Thankfully, her pleas were granted and, as soon as she entered the city, she healed her Pokemon up in the nearest Pokemon Center. May wasn't too eager to use Fly anytime soon but she wanted to challenge the gym quickly anyway.

After a short break she went outside the building and climbed up a nearby tree. Fortree was a very unique location as most people lived in treehouses and the only way to move around the city was to walk on wooden bridges from one plant to another. The gym was hidden in the middle of the woods so there wasn't any other option to get there. When the brunette girl went down the ladder and took a step forward after stepping on the ground, she bumped into something.

"W-what the…?" She stared at the space in front of her but nothing seemed to be in the way. She tried to walk forward and she was pushed back again. _What is there?_ _Exactly as I wanted to go to the gym, something obviously __**must**_ _be stopping me_. May turned around with a grumpy face. Her next challenge had to wait, so she decided to train on the next route until whatever-was-blocking-the-way would be gone. _It has to disappear eventually, right?_

As she made her way through wooden bridges, she spotted a well-known to her _silver-haired guy_, standing beneath her. She felt her skip a beat and a slight blush appear on her face right away. May leaned forward with intention of yelling "hi" but before she could do that, she scolded herself in thoughts. _Stupid idea! Don't act like some kind of stalker!_ Instead, she held out her arm, trying to at least wave.

"So this Pokemon can be found on Route 120…" That man was lost in thought, muttering to himself. Without noticing a girl hanging _right above him_, he walked away, leaving the city.

_W-where is he going?!_ May followed him with her eyes, still bent over the railings. She was more occupied with shouting in her mind than keeping balance, so soon enough the gravity reminded her about itself. She had nearly fallen down, but managed to keep herself up by tightly holding one of the ropes. Young trainer was somehow able to swing herself back to the bridge without injuries. _I hope noone saw this…_ She quickly stood up and walked away with her head hung low in shame. _I'm acting like a lovestruck idiot!_

When May was finally on the ground, she hurried after the silver-haired man. _Not hiding in nearby caves this time, I hope?_ While walking through the tall grass, she was forced to fight wild Pokemon. She didn't even bother catching any of them, afraid that _he_ would get away. After finally escaping the weeds, she found him standing in front her, in the middle of a bridge.

"Steven!" brunette girl exclaimed happily, running towards him. Hearing his own name, he turned around and smiled when he saw who had called him. "May. So we meet again. I'm glad to see you. How has it been?"

She closed her eyes and hummed thoughtfully. _I don't think I could tell him about that obstacle._ "Well... My journey is going great! Actually, I've just arrived at Fortree…" She kept a wide smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be going to the gym first, then?" Steven raised an eyebrow. May looked away, too embarassed to admit she chased him there. "Not my concern, I suppose. Anyway, have you been using the Mega Bracelet?" Seeing her avoiding the subject, he asked a different question.

Again, the only response was silence. _This is so awkward, but I don't have anything suitable for an answer!_ "H-hey, but what brings you here?" Replying with a question, May laughed nervously.

"Me?" Silver-haired man looked at something he was holding in his hand. "Actually… Do you see anything here?" He pointed at the space in front of them and the girl was pretty sure he avoided the question.

"Obviously not. There's nothing her-" May tried to get closer to whatever-was-supposed-to-be-there but was hit by something invisible. She heard a chuckle from Steven and when she turned around with a confused expression, he couldn't help but laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" she whimpered. It felt like a weird déjà vu.

"You are." It took him a minute to calm down but a smirk wouldn't leave his face. "Ahem. There's definitely something you can't see. But try using this. It'll be much more entertaining than if I'd done it myself." Steven handed her the device he'd been holding. It looked like binoculars but the girl had to put it on her head. When she looked at the space in front of her again, she noticed a green Pokemon.

"A… Kecleon?" she said in surprise. The creature quickly realised it had been spotted, so it hissed angrily and jumped at May. She instantly sent out her Mightyena and caught the wild Pokemon.

"Just as I expected, you were able to deal with that. You can have this device." Steven crossed his arms, when the brunette girl tried to return the item to him. "It's called Devon Scope. Lets you see a Pokemon that hid itself, like that Kecleon just now. Consider it a gift from me."

May looked at him with a blush. _Why is he always giving me all this stuff?! Not that I don't like it…_ She smiled at her own thoughts, accidentally _hugging_ the item she'd been given. Steven chuckled again and patted her shoulder.

"Actually, there's one more thing I wanted to give you." He took out a shiny rock from his pocket. "I remember you mentioning owning a Combusken. This stone is actually one of my favourite ones. I'm sure it'll come in handy."

"T-thank you so much!" May exclaimed, accepting yet another present from the silver-haired man. Her face was as red as the bandana on her head at that point. _Is it even alright to be that generous?_

"Y-you're sure you don't want anything in return?" She put the items in her bag and looked down.

"Oh no, no. Please, do take them all for free." Steven waved his hand with a smile. "You see, I like to see trainers who are trying their best and I'm willing to help them on their journeys. That's why I like _you_ so much."

May fiddled her thumbs, feeling the embarassement arising. _He said he likes me, dear Arceus, what does that __**mean**__?!_ Brunette girl looked up at man standing in front of her and her eyes met his gaze. Again, a silence fell between them, with none of them breaking it. But after a minute or so, Steven sighed.

"I suppose I have to leave now," the silver-haired man said and closed his eyes. "But I'm sure we'll meet someday again. We always do."

May was again forced to watch him get on his steel bird and leave, but before he actually took off, he added:

"I don't know how to put this… But you look lovely when you blush."

He smirked and flew away, leaving the blue-eyed trainer alone. That time, May didn't leave until she had hidden her face in her hands, and walked away being able to only make noises like _probably_ whimpers.

* * *

><p>an: Firstly I wanted to say big **thank-you** for everyone who's left a review so far. Your opinions matter so much to me and they give me inspiration [not to pay attention in classes, haha]. If I could I'd hug each one of you.

Also I did a little planning and the whole story should have 6 more chapters [if I'm able to put Episode Delta in two chapters] + an epilogue . So, yaay, wish me luck.


	6. Chapter 5

_If he's embarassing me on purpose, then I don't want to see him again!_ This thought just _wouldn't _leave May's head. On her way to Fortree's gym, and later in Lilycove, and even when she was walking through Team Magma's hideout.

Nothing could get _that Steven guy whom she had a terrible crush on_ out of her mind. Even meeting Admin Courtney and battling her again didn't help, only reminding the young trainer of that one time when May and the silver-haired man fought together.

When the brunette girl was on her way to Mossdeep City, surfing on her Gyarados (and being challenged by literally everyone), she had a rather strange idea. She dunked her head few times in cool water, hoping to at least get rid of the blush. _I probably look like an idiot_, she thought when her Pokemon looked back at her with a confusion on its face. _And this doesn't seem to help. At least worth trying._

Mossdeep was located on an island but, unlike Dewford, it actually had grass. Houses were built with stones, so the whole area had a nice, nostalgic feeling to it. May decided to stroll around the city and talk to people she'd meet to relax. One of the small boys even gave her a rock, saying:

"I can't use it anyway, so you can take this, Miss! But please, don't tell _Steven_ I gave it away."

When she heard that name, the brunette girl instantly grabbed the child's shoulders and shouted:

"Steven?! You mean, _that_ Steel-eyed Steven guy?!"

The boy got a bit scared, so he stuttered: "S-steven Stone, the rock collector... He-he lives here… " He pointed at one of nearby houses.

May let him go, and when she did, the child sprinted away with tears in his eyes. She felt a bit guilty but shook that feeling off and approached the building.

On the door, it did _indeed _say: "Steven Stone".

_Steven Stone… Stone? … Wait, __**Stone**__?! Like, Mr. Stone, the president of Devon?! _Brunette girl could feel both confusion and anger arise inside her. _How?! When he gave me that cursed letter, couldn't he at least mention…?!_

She knocked on the door, hoping to meet the silver-haired man inside, but the only response she got was silence. May knocked again, using more force than before, but there was still no reaction. She grabbled the knob and the door opened without a problem.

_Open? So maybe he is inside… _But when she took a look around, she didn't see anyone. Although, that didn't stop her from stepping in.

Steven's house was pretty small and poorly decorated. The only things worth any attention were display cases with various rare stones the owner had collected. Glancing at one labeled as a sapphire, she couldn't help but think _He seriously is into this whole rock-gathering thing._ As she stared at the gem, she noticed her own reflection in the glass. _Miss Sapphire-Eyes._ Somehow, it reminded her of that one time he'd called her by that _bizzare_ name, and May quickly stepped away from the case.

"Let's go to the gym. Nothing to do here," she said aloud as if she needed to convince herself.

The gym leaders in Mossdeep City were not only twins, but also children. May was actually surprised when she found out, thinking it could make matters easier. Of course, Liza and Tate were pretty tough opponents, as they didn't need words to perfectly communicate with each other. Fortunately, the brunette trainer had a stong bond with her own Pokemon, so she was still able to win the Mind Badge.

After receiving additional gift from the gym leaders, she left the building. But as soon as she stepped outside the gym, she felt the ground shake. _W-what's going on?!_ She looked around and noticed people gathering in fear.

"What's happening?!"

"An earthquake?!"

"Somebody, help!"

The young trainer approached the group of terrified people, hoping to talk to someone. But everyone was in such panic, she started to feel lost, until someone grabbed her arm and pulled out of the crowd.

"May! Here you are! I was looking for you!" The person who said that was none other that Steven.

"Was that an earthquake…?" she asked, still confused.

"We can't talk here. Come with me." He walked to the building the brunette girl had visited before. She blushed slightly, just thinking that they would get the chance to be alone again.

When they entered Steven's house, he pointed at a chair so May could sit down.

"I suppose I should welcome you to my home. Please forgive this rather unexpected turn of events." He ran his hand through his hair. "Let's think abut what's happening to our world now.. I'm sure you've felt that quake and heard that terrible explosion."

The girl nodded her head in response and stared at silver-haired man with concern.

"They are proof that a seal hidden undersea has been undone. Deep under Route 128, the super-ancient Pokemon has been sealed away since ancient times… It slept in the Seafloor Cavern… Until now." The silver-haired man started, closing his eyes and losing himself in thought. "Of course, I'm sure it's all that team's doing."

May was listening to him at first, but Steven's… _monologue _was a bit long and she quickly grew bored, looking around for distractions. She was _pretty sure_ that the things he was saying were important but... A display case caught her attention, with some shiny silver stones.

"...If Team Magma obtains the power of that ancient Pokemon, it will upset the balance of nature in this world. We may even face a crisis unlike any other before, putting every living thing in danger." The man continued, at first unaware of the fact that the girl had stopped listening. She found staring at the rocks and daydreaming far more engaging. _They remind me of Steven's eyes.._.

When she looked back at him (to compare those wonderful Steel eyes), he was silently standing with his arms crossed.

"May," he said with a sign of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes?" Brunette girl grinned nervously in response.

The silver-haired man groaned and sat on a chair next to her and buried his face in his hands.

_He did say something important, didn't he…? _May started to feel ashamed for not having paid attention.

After a minute or so he sighed heavily and looked up at her. "Listen to me. It's my duty to stop them, but I feel I cannot do it alone. That is why I'm asking you for help."

"Oh." Young trainer's cheeks were red again.

"I have great faith in you and your team." Steven suddenly squeezed her hand. "If we and our Pokemon work together, we will be able to overcome this disastrous turn of events. I'm sure of it." He stood up and opened one of nearby drawers, taking out a disc and a diving equipment.

At that point May knew there was no going back. She couldn't refuse his request, no matter what it would be. She accepted the new items, quickly examining them.

"Teach this move to one of your Pokemon and you'll be able to use Dive. This equipment is for you to freely swim underwater." Steven observed her, as May put everything neatly in her bag. "I want you to swim to the Route 128. If you dive in the correct stretch of water, you should find the entrance to Seafloor Cavern."

"A-alright." The girl felt a bit uneasy. The silver-haired was so serious through this whole conversation, while she was used to see him smile most of the time.

"I trust you and I know you will do everything you can to stop Team Magma and Team Aqua. I'll join you there as soon as I finish my duties." He put his hands on May's shoulders and looked at her for a while, as if he wanted to add something. She blinked a few times, trying hard to stop blushing.

"Right… You'd better go. The longer we wait, the worse the situation gets…" Steven let her go. "...Don't let me down."

When May left his house, she stood outside for a while. _What exactly is happening…? I thought I was stopping Team Magma all this time…_

That wasn't the case, it seemed. _Doing nothing won't stop them either._ She headed towards the beach, and after sending out her faithful Gyarados and teaching it a new move, she surfed south. Neither Team Magma nor Team Aqua would wait for her.

* * *

><p>an: Yes, I just made fun of the fact that Steven's explanation in game was hella long and bo-ring.

I mean, please do consider that May is a teenager and she's surrounded by _adults_. It shouldn't be _her_ damn job to save the world.

This chapter is a bit shorter, but it's because there wasn't anything worth prolonging. I mean, It would be stupid to put Steven's_ whole_ dialogue in here.


	7. Chapter 6

May could barely remember anything that happened later.

Following the pillar of light that had already disappeared, reaching Seafloor Cavern, diving in the cold water, and finally resurfacing just to see the stolen submarine. The whole place was packed with Team Magma grunts, but the deeper the brunette girl got in the cave, the less willing they were to fight. Some of them were tired, and nearly noone knew what Maxie was actually going to do.

_They follow his ideas so blindly they don't even bother questioning anything?_ May was pretty shocked by that turn of events. All she knew was that she had to reach the core of the cavern as soon as it was possible.

The blue-eyed trainer's memories of what happened next were even hazier.

In the deepest chamber of Seafloor Cavern she found Maxie standing in front of a pool of magma. He was laughing maniacally as he saw her and Archie appear. The heat in the cave wasn't helping May in focusing either.

And then, she saw **it**. The legendary, super-ancient Pokemon everyone feared of. Groudon. The only person who seemed unfazed by its presence was the Team Magma Leader. After all, it was his goal to awaken it and obtain its power for himself. He said something about 'introductions' and his goals, but nothing mattered at the moment.

May knew she had to do everything she could to stop him. _Steven was counting on her._ So she challenged Maxie to a battle. It was one of the toughest fights she'd been through. Her opponent surprised her when he admitted to having a Key Stone on his own. The brunette girl felt forced to use the Mega Evolution on her own if she wanted to win.

The leader of Team Magma didn't lose his "good mood" even after his defeat. Laughing like a madman, he dared to call May "a hero", who had decided to defy his ideals. The girl felt a faint pain in her heart, when she heard that. She could recall Maxie being so proud of everything he'd been doing, saying nothing would stop him. Not even Admin Tabitha, who tried to tell him this will all bring a disaster upon our world.

Maxie didn't listen to anyone, when he raised his hand holding the Red Orb, waiting for Groudon to absorb its power and undergo _Primal Reversion_. At that point, the young trainer felt helpless. She could only stand in that terrible heat and watch things unfold.

Only after someone from outside reported to Maxie that the heat outside was far stronger than they'd expected, he came back to his senses. They all left in hurry, with Tabitha yelling to May to go with them.

_What… Did that mean? And what just happened…?_ She stared at the pool of magma, still unable to understand what she'd just witnessed. But there was one thing she was sure of. She shook her head and sprinted out of the cave. _This is bad! I need to see what's going on the surface!_

The moment she appeared above the water level, her face was hit by a terrible heatwave. The air was too dry, the girl could barely breathe. She wanted to look around, to see how things had changed, but the sunlight was too harsh for her eyes.

May didn't focus on what the people around her were talking about. Just a few sentences, sounding more like panic than triumph. Soon, they were gone.

And now, she was left behind.

The girl covered her eyes, hoping to hide from the sun, but the sea was reflecting the light, still blinding May nearly completely. She gave up and squatted, closing her eyes.

Standing on the shallow part of the sea aimlessly, she tried to rethink everything she'd heard in the cavern. _If this isn't what Team Magma wanted, then what is it...?_ Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a sound of Pokemon's wings and a shout:

"May! Are you alright?!"

She dared to open her eyes and look at the person calling her. "Steven..." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner…" He jumped off his Skarmory and returned it to its Pokeball. "Terrible. So that's what was depicted in the Granite Cave…"

May blinked few times to get used to the blinding sunlight. She still had to look at the silver-haired man with narrowed eyes.

"Right. You _couldn't_ be here sooner," she said bitterly. "But you sure found time to send _me_ here."

Steven looked at her and sighed heavily. "I do realise it was… Stupid. Before you ask, no, I didn't want you to stop Team Magma by yourself and save this world. I just couldn't think of anyone else at that moment." He ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't thought about that this way earlier, so guilt was slowly getting to him. After a minute of silence, he murmured: "If this doesn't stop... All Hoenn- no, the whole world will burn up. Nothing can live in this dreadful blaze…"

May stood up and looked at the man, this time with fully-opened eyes. "Why do we even have to deal with it?" she asked, with indifferent face. Steven looked at her in surprise. "There are stronger trainers… Like, I don't know, the _Champion_?" she asked with a bit of contempt in her voice.

"How can you tell the Champion isn't doing anything?" The silver-haired man crossed his arms and asked in a serious tone.

"Because all I can see are just a teenage girl and a rock maniac worrying themselves with the fate of this world." May put her hands on her hips. _Even though you might be a bit more than just a rock maniac, being son of a big company's president…_

"Rock maniac… Was that supposed to be an insult?" He furrowed his eyebrows. May giggled in response.

"Well, I don't know how to make it sound more serious."

"Don't use the word _maniac_, thank you very much." She could pick a hint of annoyance in his voice. Steven sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "Come on, Steven... Think! What are you going to do?"

The brunette girl looked back at the sea. _Seriously. How is this_ _**our**_ _concern?_ She thought it might have been her eyes playing tricks on her, but it looked as if the water level kept decreasing.

"No. There's no point in _worrying_ _like that_ from here." The silver-haired man clenched his fists. " I'm going to Sootopolis. There must be some answers there."

_Am I supposed to follow him there?_ May didn't look at Steven. She just wished she wouldn't be involved in any of this anymore. And yet, she knew that she would be for sure, because of that one particular Orb she'd been given.

"I know how this is going to sound to you after what happened here… But I'll count on you to help with this crisis." He relased his Skarmory from the Pokeball and petted its beak. "... May?"

"Sure, sure…" she turned around to mumble in response and nearly rolled her eyes. "At least tell me, what in the world do you expect from me? To play the role of a goddamn hero and save Hoenn?"

Steven raised his eyebrows in shock. "And when did I say such a thing?"

The brunette girl stared at him without a word. _That's right. He didn't say it… But somehow I know he's going to be as responsible as Maxie turned out to be. _The tone she used in her own thoughts was so sarcastic, she felt a slight smile appear on her face. That only confused Steven even more.

"Just… Promise you won't do anything reckless," he responded with concern in his voice.

_I'll try. _

"Well then… I'll go ahead to Sootopolis. Good luck to you." The silver-haired man flew off on his Pokemon.

May was sure this was harmful to her eyesight but she couldn't resist following him with her eyes. She could barely see the Skarmory as it was further and further until it disappeared from her line of sight completely.

Only after Steven was actually gone, she started to feel scared. The silence around her was overwhelming, and there was nobody around either. The sunlight was slowly starting to burn her skin, too.

The brunette girl took out the Blue Orb of her bag. '_The Red and Blue Orb should never be separated'… So I do have to go to Sootopolis. _

"Maybe I'll have to play that role of a hero after all." She smirked, talking to herself. "There will be time for stupid love confessions later."

* * *

><p>an: My first attempt at writing this chapter turned out angsty as hell. I don't even know how *shrugs*

Also I hate this chapter. At first I ignored writing the first part and just focused on Steven and May's conversation. Then I had to somehow "fill in" the space and write a quick summary of what happened before. Dang it. The next one _should_ be better.


	8. Chapter 7

Sootopolis was very… bright. Nearly each house was made from those white stones and it was _blinding_. May's eyes were slowly watering up, unable to get used to the harsh light. She had to look around though, to find Steven. When she noticed the silver-haired man, _dressed in that dark suit as always_, _thanks Arceus for that_, she felt incredible relief.

"May! So you did come…" He sounded concerned more than happy. The brunette girl wondered if coming here wasn't that reckless thing he hadn't wanted her to do, but he added: "I've been waiting for you."

_Waiting?_ The girl's heart thumped. "Why?"

"Ah, yes. You should hear what my friend has to say." Steven looked at the person standing next to him.

May didn't notice them earlier. She supposed it could be due to their light attire, which was, by the way… Hideous. But it wasn't time or place to play fashion police or anything, so she let that thought fade away.

"My name is Wallace. I'm this town's Gym Leader." The blue haired man introduced himself. "I've also been entrusted with the protection of the Cave of Origin."

The young trainer hadn't heard about that place before but she reached to her bag, feeling that the Blue Orb had something to do with that. Wallace noticed the item and added:

"Isn't that the Blue Orb?" He wondered for a while. "I see… Follow me."

He leaded May and Steven towards the cave. The silver-haired man looked at the girl walking beside him with a puzzled face. _He probably didn't expect me to have that Orb… _Even though she was sure that at that point she was responsible for the fate of the world, she couldn't prevent a blush from appearing on her face.

Steven looked up at the sky and muttered: "This sunlight… People and Pokemon need it to live, so why does it fill us with so much fear…?"

_Is he… Scared? _May blinked few times. The silver-haired man was always so composed, she found him saying that surprising.

Soon they reached the entrance of the cave, where Maxie, Archie and Tabitha were waiting. The brunette girl stepped back, seeing the other three men. "Why are they here?" She grimaced, recalling their last meeting. This time though, the leader of Team Magma was calm. When he saw May, he nodded at his Admin.

"... I know what must be done. Child, I will entrust this to you now."

Tabitha walked up to the girl and gave her the Magma Suit she'd seen before in their hideout. After he handed it to her, he said:

"We had actually been preparing that in anticipation of making contact with Groudon... But at this point, it doesn't look like there's any hope of that for us... There's nothing we can do except leave it to you."

_Oh great. Juuust great. So it's all up to me now? _Not only was the equipment heavy but also their sudden change of attitude shocked May.

Steven noticed May's perplexed expression and put a hand on her shoulder. He, as well as everyone else there, was fully aware that it would all be left to her.

"And yet... Even with that Magma Suit, is it probable that anyone could pass through that magma, now fiercer than ever due to the forces of nature?" Maxie looked at the suit the girl was holding with a bit of doubt.

Wallace smiled at May and said: "There is nothing to fear. The Blue Orb she bears… Its ancient powers will protect both the girl and her Pokémon."

The young trainer started to feel slightly uncomfortable. _Why are they suddenly talking as if I wasn't here?! _She couldn't say a word, as all men around her were supposed to give her advices… And yet they weren't talking to her. _Okay, okay, I get it. The Blue Orb will calm Groudon down, and then I'll save the world. Horray. _Again, the only person who saw her pitiful look on her face, was the silver-haired man standing next to her.

"You'll be okay," he whispered and smiled. "You and your Pokemon can handle it, whatever happens. I know it."

Steven't smile somehow made it up. May knew that at the same time it made her heart beat so fast it would jump out of her chest. _Is it still just a stupid crush, I wonder? _She blushed at her own thoughts. _But it'll have to wait, won't it…_

Both Maxie and Archie agreed to help any way they could. It was obvious at that moment the young trainer was the only one who could save the world. At least, that's what everyone thought. May could've sworn their apologies meant nothing to her. She would rather shove the Blue Orb into someone else's hands. _I'm a teenage girl and they are adults. Who's supposed to be more responsible?!_

"May!" suddenly someone shouted from behind, and when everyone turned around, they saw Brendan dashing their way. He didn't even try to hide his shock when he saw both Team Magma and Team Aqua leaders. May was actually thankful for him appearing out of nowhere. Any kind of support from someone _she actually knew_ mattered to her the most.

"I'm going to keep on hoping and believing that y-you'll be OK out there, May. Because… Because you… You're the best friend I have!" The boy's smile was so genuine, the girl couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth rise as well.

But it disappeared as soon as Wallace unlocked the gate to the cave. "No man or woman from Sootopolis is permitted to enter the Cave of Origin. But you must go, together with your Blue Orb. You must go regardless of what waits for you inside that cave…" he said as he faced her again.

_Saving the world sounds much easier in theory…_ May stared at the giant door. Noone was hurrying her, so she took a deep breath. "I could use a hug right now." Words slipped her mouth before she realised that she said that out loud.

The girl didn't expect anyone to take it seriously. She certainly didn't expect anyone to actually do it her, and yet, someone pulled her close for a hug just like she wanted.

"It helped you the last time, didn't it?" When they let her go, still holding May by her shoulders, she saw who was responsible for that.

"Steven…?!" In a blink of an eye her face turned red. _Wh-what was __**that**__?!_

He smiled again, this time with a hint of… pride. "Good luck, May. You can do it, I'm sure."

The brunette girl knew she shouldn't prolong it anymore, so she finally stepped inside the cave. Darkness and even greater heat welcomed her, as she advanced deeper. Some wild Pokemon walked here and there, but most of them were panicked, probably because of Groudon's presence. Soon the heat was unbearable, so she put the Magma Suit on. May kept walking, though the fear inside her was slowly building up again.

And it reached one of the highest levels as she entered a chamber finished with a pool of magma. Some static noise came out of the suit, and she heard Maxie's voice. "We have received the readings from your suit. They suggest that Groudon has appeared. Is my supposition correct? Does it stand before you now?"

The girl stared at the silhouette before her. "...Yes," she replied with shaky voice.

"Do not waste even a single second." The voice from the speaker suddenly got more quiet. "Leap upon Groudon's mighty back. Then le- take you to - dee-est... O- th- c..." Soon, the static noise was all May could hear. She turned it off. Now she _really_ was alone.

"Hello again. Remember me?" The young trainer approached the creature. It looked as if Groudon really wanter her to follow it, because it turned around and slowly started walking deeper into the magma. May jumped on its back and let it carry her. She was holding the Blue Orb the whole time, hoping it would calm the beast so it wouldn't attack her.

The brunette girl hopped off the ancient Pokemon's back after a couple of minutes. In the deepest chamber of the Cave of Origin, it was able to gather all of the energy it needed.

Groudon's Primal Reversion was… Frightening. The beast was dreadful before, and now May could hardly control her heart from loud thumping. The creature stood in front of her, with its body overflowing with power. Its loud roar was able to cause an earthquake.

_Do I have to fight it now?_ The girl reached for her Pokeballs. Groudon stepped forward towards her, growling again. It got closer and closer, until it was ready to attack so May had to defend herself. She sent out her Blaziken, feeling a bit panicked.

_I won't stand any chance against it…_ May gazed at the beast, thinking what should she order her Pokemon to do. _Unless… _Primal Reversion gave Groudon incredible power so May realised, she needed the same if she wanted to win. And she had it. Mega Evolution.

* * *

><p>Steven couldn't stop pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe his own actions. <em>Did I really send a teenager in there, and stayed outside myself?!<em>

Wallace sighed, seeing his friend so worried. "Steven. Calm down. You know perfectly only she could have gone in there. Do you not believe in that girl?"

"I do, of course I do!" The silver-haired man stopped walking. "But I can't understand how the hell we assumed a child would save the world!"

"Somehow, I know you mean yourself more than anybody…" The Gym Leader crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I know you feel responsible but what's done is done. All we can do is waiting. Even if it's painful."

Steven stared at his friend. "I'm just worried, Wallace."

"Stay here if you want. Unfortunately, I must go back to the Gym." The blue-haired man turned around with intention of leaving. "Don't worry. You were right about her."

* * *

><p>May had no idea how much time had passed since she entered the cave. Her battle with the legendary Pokemon took so long she lost the sense of time. It could be 30 minutes or it could be three hours. But in the end, she did it. She threw an empty Ultra Ball at exhausted Groudon and, after a minute, the ball clicked. She caught it.<p>

_I saved the world._

* * *

><p>Steven wasn't the only person who decided to wait by the entrance of the Cave of Origin. Brendan exclaimed he wouldn't go anywhere until he was sure May was safe. The silver-haired man felt a bit relieved, seeing what kind of faithful friend the girl had. And the boy liked her too, he could tell. Maybe loved her even?<p>

_I should be thankful for that, so why am I envious?_

* * *

><p>an: And this, boys and girls, is what happens when you have ideas for the next chapters and when it comes to one you had only a general idea about, you decide to "wing it".


	9. Chapter 8

About an hour passed since the girl's disappearance when Steven and Brendan heard the gates open. They immediately turned around to see her walk out of the cave.

"I did it, guys…"

"May!" The young boy ran up to her. She felt exhausted and when she nearly fell over he helped her stand. "So it's over, huh…"

The brunette girl was still holding the Pokeball with the freshly caught Pokemon.

"Is everything… Alright now?"

Steven approached her as well. "Look above you," he said as he pointed up. "The sky over Sootopolis returned to normal."

May raised her head. "Ah. I doesn't burn my eyes anymore. "She smiled lightly.

Brendan nodded. "So… You tired?"

The girl closed her eyes and sighed heavily. _Brendan, you idiot… _

The boy probably guessed her thoughts and smacked himself on the head. "Oops, stupid question, sorry!" May shook her head and leaned on a wall.

"It's kinda hard to believe…" She opened her eyes again, looking at the clouds above.

"What is?" Steven asked.

"That I've just saved Hoenn." The brunette girl glanced at the silver-haired man next to her. "Sounds so weird when I say it aloud."

"Although it's true. You _did_ save the world." He smiled but May thought she heard a hit of sadness in his voice.

Noone said anything for the next couple of minutes. The girl was still gathering some of her loose thoughts.

_If it's over… Can I tell him now? Theoretically speaking, if I am the hero (however it may sound), it won't look like a stupid crush on a random handsome guy, will it?_

She turned her head to look at Steven and opened her mouth to say something.

"Hm?" He noticed her trying so and tilted his head. Just as he did it May's face got covered in a blush.

_Wait, no! Brendan's here too! Dammit! _She snapped out of her good mood. _I can't just blurt out a love confession in front of others!_

The silver-haired man chuckled at her red face with still hanging jaw. "I suppose whatever it was you wanted to say, you changed your mind about it."

"I-I'm just tired! Gimmie a break!" the brunette girl quickly replied and looked away. _Screw you and your smiles!_

Her attention focused on Maxie and Archie who were standing on the near bridge along with Tabitha. They seemed to have made up with each other, so after a while, they faced her and approached May.

First to talk was Archie. "Some damn adults we are, first making all that mess and then leaving it to a little scamp like you. We just kept fighting for the world and in the end it was you who had to clean up what wasn't even your fault…" His voice made it sound like an apology and he seemed a bit ashamed. "Well! At least I can promise we will give it some time to think it over. All of us can do that, whether we're Team Aqua or Team Magma or whatever…"

_And people say kids are irresponsible…_ May listened to him with a sly smile. _One time was enough and I'm never playing the role of a hero again._

After the Team Aqua leader, Maxie walked up to May and gave her the Red Orb.

"You were able to use the Blue Orb with great effect so I suppose you will make better use of that than I ever could," he said and stepped back. "Maybe it was true they shouldn't be separated…"

"But what can I do with it?" The brunette girl stared at the man in front of her.

"Have Groudon hold it, and you'll be able to control its Primal Reversion for a short period of time. Just like a Mega Evolution, during battles," Maxie explained and turned around. "Farewell."

"Later, scamp!" Archie left along with the Team Magma leader.

The young trainer put the Red Orb in her bag, next to the Blue one. _Ah, the perks of saving the world…_

"Team Magma and Team Aqua are made of people with completely opposite ideals and goals… But perhaps even them can learn to meet halfway, Of course, it's too mich to expect them to suddenly change but slowly, they take their first steps forward…" Steven was looking straight ahead, where Archie and Maxie had been standing just a while earlier.

May sighed and looked at the silver-haired man. _If he prepared another speech… Maybe this time I'll pretend I'm listening… _She smiled. Last time he got annoyed for her not paying attention but she had the exhaustion as an excuse this time.

She wasn't wrong. Steven was _indeed_ talking to _her_, _maybe something important again_. But this time the brunette girl was sure it wasn't about preventing distasters. She was too tired to focus on his words, so May just stared at him with half-closed, dreamy eyes. She actually was close to falling asleep too.

Of course, Steven noticed that.

"You aren't listening again, are you?" He crossed his arms but this time, he gave her an amused smile.

"Nope," she replied. "I have no idea what you've just said." A sheepish smile appeared on her face. "But hey, you have beautiful eyes." It could be the tiredness that she didn't give her words a second thought.

The silver-haired man cackled, seeing her grin. He got closer to the girl. "So do you."

May was tired and she was perfectly aware of that. But when she felt something warm on top of her head, her face blushed all over. _He did not just-_

Again, Steven acted like _absolutely nothing_ happened when he caught May's hand and put an item in it.

_D-don't pretend this will make me forget! _May's eye twitched when she looked up just to see him smile.

"This is an Eon Flute." The silver-haired man held her hand as he explained. "You should try using it when you travel. It's proof of the bond between you and Latios. Just play the flute and the Pokemon will straight to you, no matter where you are. You'll be able to soar through the sky on its back. Just like we did back then."

May looked at the item in her hand. _Just like we did back then…_ She wasn't exactly sure why, but in that one moment the flute became her dearest posession.

"T-thank you."

"Oh, no, thank _you_. May, you saved us all." Steven finally let go of her hand. "We owe so much to you…"

He turned his gaze away when the young girl looked up back at him.

"I wonder, how does that feel to know you've saved the world?" he asked after a while. "What effect will that have on you… And what will you believe in?" He closed his eyes and sighed. _Was that a __**relief**__?_

"If we get the chance to meet again, I hope you'll show me and my team the answers you've found." He opened his eyes to look at May the last time. "Until then…"

The brunette girl was so used to this and yet she wanted to chase the man now slowly walking away from her. Maybe it was only because of her tiredness that she didn't run after him. And because she needed to give his words some reflection. It all was… Astounding?

"Phew! Finally, it's just the two of us." Brendan snapped May out of her thoughts. "I've got to say, thanks for everything you've done for our region."

The boy scratched his head, as if he felt embarassed. "You know, I thought we were supposed to have set from Littleroot together but…"

The girl tilted her head, looking at her friend with a bit of confusion.

"But you, May… It seems like you just keep getting further and further ahead of me…" He lowered his voice. "I even started to feel like you'd gone somewhere that I can't even reach. It's pretty lonely, you know?"

He sounded… _Sad_. May thought that she'd just hurt her best friend she got there, in Hoenn. But as she grew more concerned, Brendan suddenly patted her shoulder.

"Not!" He was smiling now, wider than ever. "Geez, what would you think if I really said something like that?"

He started laughing. The brunette girl felt confused because of what she had just witnessed but eventually, she giggled with him.

"Anyway, you did something really amazing today, so try to take it easy for a while, okay?" he said, still keeping a smile on his face. "See you later!"

_Damn, he got me concerned there!_ May waved to Brendan for a goodbye.

_Take it easy? I'll take it easy once I beat the Champion! And… See Steven again._ The young trainer returned to the Pokemon Center in Sootopolis. _What was that he said…? 'If he get the chance'? 'Me and my team'? _

At that moment May realised she still hadn't found the answer to her very first question.

_Who exactly is_ _that Steven guy?_

* * *

><p>an: So hard to get rid of the game's plot and dialogues but hey I'm trying. This chapter could've been posted yesterday but I've found a new interesting manga to read so I wasted time instead.


	10. Chapter 9

Now that May didn't have the whole world to save, she could go back to her main goals, such as challenging the Sootopolis' Gym. Despite what Brendan told her, she was going to go there the very next day. After battling Groudon the girl felt like there wasn't a challenge in this world she wouldn't take on. And she battled Wallace with the same attitude.

Of course, she won, as usual, getting the Rain Badge and Waterfall move as rewards. After that was done, she knew that her next aim was to reach Ever Grande City located on a remote island on the east.

When she reached it, what surprised May the most, was the fact that Ever Grande… Didn't look like a city at all. _It's just a Pokemon Center…_ She looked around the island, but the only thing apart from that one building was an entrance to a cave. _This must be the Victory Road…_

The young trainer didn't feel like taking a break so she decided to instantly proceed through the cave. Many skilled trainers were awaiting her inside. Most of them were on their own way to the Pokemon League and everyone wanted to battle. The brunette girl realised that was probably the biggest challenge of the Victory Road. She needed to be the best among those trainers to have the right to face the Champion.

Keeping her distance, she won with every opponent who wanted to have a battle with her. _I can't give up now_, she repeated in her head over and over again. May focused on all of those challenges so much, she didn't think about Steven anymore as much as she would always do. _There's time and place for everything, and I need to beat the Champion first!_

Getting through the whole Victory Road was even harder than the brunette girl expected. It took her a whole good hour before she saw an exit. When she stepped outside the cave, a whole new unexpected sight showed up in front of her. Cobbled path leading to some building in distance, with neatly planted roses on the sides. May closed her eyes as she felt a slight breeze on her skin. _Whoever came up with this idea, good job._ She smiled to herself.

The blue-eyed girl heard footsteps in front of her. "May..?"

When she opened her eyes, she saw Wally. "You… Here?" she asked a bit surprised.

"I bet you didn't expect me in a place like this!" The green-haired boy grinned. "I was able to make it this far only thanks to you."

The brunette girl replied with a smile. "How are you?"

Wally shuffled his feet. "Well… I'm fine. But …"

May cocked her head. "...Yes?"

"Standing here facing you again gives me chills…" He clenched his fists. "... But I won't give up! I won't lose anymore."

"So you want to have a battle with me again?"

"Mhm. My Pokemon have given me the courage and strength to fight. I have to win for their sake!" The green-haired boy looked so serious, the girl nodded her head. _There's no way out of this now, is there?_

Even though May's Pokemon were tired after the Victory Road, they were still able to fight against Wally's team. His strongest was a Gallade, and on top of that the boy had a Mega Stone on his own. The brunette girl knew this was an even tougher opponent than any other she'd met just a few minutes ago in the cave. _I wonder, when did he turn so serious?_

Despite his best effords, the green-haired boy still lost. At first he looked sad and disappointed in himself but when May gave him a pat on the back, his usual cheerful smile returned.

"... Thank you for not holding back when you battled against us," he said when he held a Pokeball with his Gallade inside. "Oh! I know! I'll give you a Dawn Stone… So you'll always remember our fight!" Wally looked around in his bag and gave the girl the dark-green item.

"Oh, you needn't to…" She accepted the gift hesitantly but when he insisted, she put it in her bag's pocket.

"I couldn't beat you this time, May… But look out! One day I'll catch up to you and then we'll battle again!" Wally grinned in his usual manner. "It's a promise, okay?"

"Alright, alright." The brunette girl ruffled the boy's hair. "Now I have to go though."

"Are you… Still going to the Pokemon League?"

May closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. After all, I've come all this way! See you later, Wally!" She waved for a goodbye and continued walking along the road.

The girl had to admit; the Pokemon League building was enormous. When she stepped inside, she took a quick look around. The first room, available for everyone, was looking a bit like a Pokemon Center, with a place to heal up your Pokemon. In the opposite corner there was a small PokeMart. _I guess it's for the trainers who are ready to challenge the Elite Four…_

May plopped down on one of the couches there. _Theoretically speaking, I have all the time in the world I want… But I can't wait too long. I need to go there __**today.**_

* * *

><p>Not even an hour passed before May stood in front of the final gate. She won against Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia and Drake. The whole Hoenn's Elite Four. The only challenge left, the one she'd come there for in the first place, was still awaiting her.<p>

_Ready or not, here I come! _She clenched her fists and smirked. _There's no way I'm losing today!_

The brunette girl watched the door open and walked forward. A set of stairs was leading her to the last room. _Time to face the Champion. Whoever they are._

But when May saw the silhouette, she didn't feel so brave anymore. The person who was at first standing with their back to her, turned around. And the girl couldn't believe her eyes_. That black suit, that silver hair..._

May could expect anyone. _Anyone._ Brendan, Wally, any of the gym leaders or people she'd met. _Anyone _but _**him.**_

She stood with her mouth agape. "S-Steven…?!"

He tilted his head and smiled. "Welcome, May. So nice to see you again."

The brunette girl was opening and closing her mouth for a while, looking for words. She felt terribly confused. "Y-you…" A slight blush appeared on her face as she finally dared to speak up. "_You _are the Champion?"

The silver-haired man nodded his head. "Yes." He felt a bit surprised himself that she didn't see that coming. _I thought at that point it would be obvious…_

"B-but…" Still stumbling on her words, May stared at Steven. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He gave her a small smile. "Because you've never asked."

The brunette girl's eye twitched. But after giving it some thought, she realised exactly how many hints had been thrown in her face on so many occasions. She immediately felt embarassed. _Did everyone know and I was the only one who didn't notice?!_

Steven sighed and slowly shook his head. He expected this opponent would be unlike any other. But he didn't expect her to be different in _that_ way.

"I was hoping to see you make it here one day… So tell me, have you and your Pokemon prepared yourselves through your journey?" The silver-haired man stared at May with thoughtful eyes. "Meeting other trainers and travelling through Hoenn… Has it awoken something inside you?"

The brunette girl looked back at him, getting hold of her thoughts. There was no more room for jokes and she perfectly knew that. _But how can I..._

"Standing now here, you challenge me, the Champion," he continued talking with a serious face. "I want you to come at me with all you've learned." For a small second, May thought she saw him smile at that moment. "My Pokemon and I will respond in return with everything we know!"

He held a Pokeball in his hand. That was it, May's last battle on her journey. Her final goal. She reached to her bag and took out her own Pokemon.

"Let it begin!" Steven threw his Pokeball, sending out a Skarmory. The girl knew it too well. She saw him fly away on its back so many times… _May, what are you doing! Stop reminiscing! _She had to scold herself again and quickly sent out her Gardevoir in return.

Even during the battle, the young trainer couldn't get rid of the embarassement. _All this time I've had a crush… On the Champion?!_ Her thoughts were all around the place, chaotic as ever. She could hardly focus, still fazed by the fact that it was _Steven_ she was fighting against.

But slowly she started winning over his Pokemon. Just like the brunette girl suspected, he had Steel-type ones. Of course, she could use her Blaziken to easily knock out her opponent's Pokemon but she decided to save it for later in case Steven used a stronger one.

And she wasn't wrong.

As his last Pokemon, the silver-haired man sent out a Pokemon May had never seen. _Metagross…? Somehow, it looks familiar…_ She looked carefully at the creature. _What's so special about it, if he saved it up till now…? _As if it was supposed to be an answer to her question, a light surrounded the Pokemon and it revealed Steven's last trick. Mega Evolution, _I should've known…ah!_ The Mega Metagross quickly knocked out her Mightyena while the brunette girl was busy with her thoughts.

She hesitated for a while, unsure which Pokemon she should send against her opponent. _Blaziken_, _I'm counting on you_, she whispered as she chose her next Pokemon. When it appeared on the battleground, May used her own Key Stone to Mega Evolve the creature.

The last round of the battle turned out to be hardest one. Fire was strong against Steel, but Psychic beat Fighting types. Both May and Steven, along with their Pokemon, were so engaged in the fight, giving it their best. But eventually…

The girl couldn't believe it. The silver-haired man's last Pokemon, Mega Metagross, collapsed. Her Blaziken won.

"So I, the Champion, fall in defeat…" Steven looked down. His hair covered his face, so May couldn't see him for a while. But when he raised his head, he looked relieved.

_I won_, the brunette girl repeated in her mind. _I beat the Champion_. She started grinning wider and wider, feeling happiness build inside. Soon it was too much and she bursted out with a squeal. May ran up to her Blaziken and hugged it tightly.

The silver-haired man didn't say anything as he watched her with a bit of understanding. She had not only just become the new Champion, but she was still a child, after all. She had every right to express her joy, and somehow, seeing her laugh so gleefully made him smile as well.

May was cuddling her Pokemon until it started giving her signs it was pretty inappropriate by gently pushing its owner away. She coughed nervously, feeling her face turn pink. _Damn, behave yourself! You're embarassing yourself in front of him again!_ She returned her Blaziken to its Pokeball.

"Just as I expected, you're an excellent trainer." Steven approached May. "Congratulations to you! Since our first meeting, I've had a suspicion you're special. Thank you for showing me this feeling was not misplaced."

The brunette girl looked at him. "So I am now…?"

"The Champion, yes." The silver-haired man nodded. "You are rightfully the Hoenn region's new…"

"May, wait!"

An unexpected shout interrupted him. When both May and Steven turned around, they saw the girl's friend.

"Brendan...?!" the brunette girl exclaimed in surprise. _What in the world?_

He took few shallow breaths (_Was he running all the way there?_) before he spoke again: "I've heard that you were going to challenge the Champion so I wanted to give you some advice-"

When May heard his words, she started giggling. _He's a dork as usual!_ Brendan felt confused by her reaction, and that made the girl laugh even harder.

"Surprisee!" She threw her arms in the air.

"Wha- Don't tell me it's over already!" He stepped back, startled by that turn of events.

After him, Professor Birch came in as well, laughing at his son's shocked face. "May, I thought you could have a chance… But you actually did it! Congratulations on your today's victory!"

The brunette girl smiled cheerfully, that time genuinely. She had to admit, it was nice being praised by everyone, it made her feel even prouder of her latest achievement. "Thank you!"

Her daydreaming state was interrupted by Steven. "May… Wait, no. I should call you the Hoenn region's new Pokemon League Champion…"

_No need to be so formal._ For some reason, that new title felt like an insult when the silver-haired man said it so directly. _Being called by my name was just fine..._

"Come with me, Champion." He poined to follow him. The girl went upstairs with him, but when Brendan tried to go after them, Steven stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but only a trainer who has become the Champion can go beyond that point. You'll have to wait outside."

"No waaay!" the boy shouted in disappointment. But the pout quickly disappeared from his face. "Just kidding! It's fine! Rules are rules, right?" He scratched his head in embarassement.

Just as May and Steven left behind the door, Brendan yelled last time: "Maay! Congratulations!"

The silver-haired man led the girl in silence, which made her feel a bit awkward. _Should I say something now?_ She stared at his back, following him until he stopped in front of some kind of computer.

"This room is where we maintain the records of the Pokemon that prevailed through the harshest battles. Here is where the League Champions are honored." He turned around to face May again. "We'll use this machine to record your name and your victorious team. Place your Pokeballs in those slots."

The brunette girl took out her Pokeballs and carefully put them in the device. She knew that was just a normal action but somehow, she felt a slight blush appear on her face. _Don't give him any funny ideas! Or… No! Maybe he'll get the right idea that way!_

Steven raised an eyebrow, seeing May's weird nervousness. "Is everything alright?"

She nearly jumped, for some reason unexpecting him saying anything. "H-heh? Nooo, everything's fine!" she quickly replied, still smiling nervously.

He only sighed in response. After a moment of silence he added with a sly smile: "Is that _my_ fault again?"

_He knows…?! Keep it cool, May, keep it cool…_ She crossed her arms and grinned proudfully. "Well, it's just that I am the Champion now!"

Steven smirked, looking away. "Is that so?"

The brunette girl tried to keep the smile but didn't know what else to say. Soon the record was done.

"Well, Champion, you can go back now. Your friend is waiting for you, isn't he?" The man pointed back at the door.

_Don't. Call me. So formally…_ May's smile disappeared completely from her face. They both started walking towards the exit. "Just before I leave… Can I ask something?"

He nodded, signing that he's listening.

"How.. Was it?"

"How was what?" he asked, looking at the girl.

She lowered her gaze, staring at her feet. "Being the Champion… Is it hard?"

The silver-haired man put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not."

May looked up at him. "But isn't there some work-"

"You're not an adult yet," he cut her off in the middle of the sentence. He was silent for a while but he eventually smiled. "You won't have to do any formalities for now."

"Huh?" She couldn't help but feel concerned. "If now me, then who?"

"Me." Steven stopped, as they were standing in front of the door already. "Go." He hurried her.

_B-but.._ May felt down when she left the room. She was a bit disappointed in herself, thinking she might have just wasted a great chance for confession. _We were alone… Dammit. Tomorrow's a day too, right? Right. It's not like he's going to be gone by then._

When she met up with Brendan again, she agreed to go back to Littleroot with him.

"We set out on this journey together, right? So maybe we should finish it together too. So… Come on! Your parents have to hear the news!" The boy was grinning as he grabbed the girl's hand and they walked out of the Pokemon League's bulding.

May looked back for the last time. _I swear, I'll never waste such a great opportunity again!_

* * *

><p>an: Reasons you had to wait a week for this chapter: 1. I've burnt my index finger and it's hurts like hell; 2. It's LONG and I tried my best to shorten it; 3. No ideas for beginning again; 4. Physics's back; 5. Awkward writing.


	11. Chapter 10

May's parents were overjoyed, hearing the news. They decided it needed a proper celebration, so the girl hadn't gone to sleep until it was 3 a.m.

She woke up the next day quite late. Without setting an alarm clock , the girl could afford a deserved rest. May knew that there wasn't anything to hurry for anymore. At least, until she dressed up and got downstairs. Her parents were in the middle of conversation at the moment. But when they noticed their daughter, they stopped talking.

"Oh, if it isn't May! How are you feeling?" Her dad approached her and ruffled her hair.

"Got some sleep, so I guess fine?" She replied with a grin. "So, what's up?"

"You know, I was thinking about giving those to you." Norman gave the girl two pieces of paper. "They're tickets to the star show held at the Mossdeep Space Center."

She accepted them but felt a bit confused. "Uhm, what's the occasion?"

"You see, I was planning to go with your mom but…" Her dad glanced back at his wife but she smiled and nodded with approval. "... It looks like I've got to rush back to the Gym."

May looked at the tickets in her hand. "Two…?"

"Oh, I know! Why don't you invite that little cutie Brendan from next door?" Norman smiled and gave his daughter a pat on the shoulder.

… _Cutie Brendan?!_ The brunette girl stared at her plate, when her dad had already left. Her mom made her breakfast, sat next to her daughter and sighed. "Ohhh, that dad of yours! He comes home for the first time in ages, and all he talks about is Pokemon!"

May looked up at her mom and smiled. She eventually started eating the sandwiches, although still thinking about the tickets. _Sure, I could invite Brendan…_

Meanwhile, they started talking about the meteor shower on TV. Her mother focused on watching the program.

"Doesn't it sound lovely? I remember going to see them with your father last time they passed by. When was it… 11 years ago?" She looked happy, reminiscing that event.

May choked on one of her bites. _Once 11 years?! That changes everything! I can't invite Brendan! Maybe… _"Steven!" She slammed a fist on the table, too occupied with her thoughts.

"Dear, is something wrong? I made you your favourite sandwiches…" Her mom got concerned by that sudden burst.

_I said that aloud, didn't I?_ The girl quickly apologised and blushed. She came back to the eating and looked at the TV, curious what else would they say.

"At last the Litleonid meteor shower returs to illuminate Hoenn's night sky!" The announcer continued. "The star show held at the _Mossdeep_ Space Center will provide the best view of the shooting stars!"

As May heard that, she hit herself on the head. "Idiot! He _lives_ there!"

Her mom looked at her daughter with troubled expression again. The girl had to laugh it off and said there was nothing to worry about.

"You can't let those tickets go to a waste. So do take that neighbour boy along!" She smiled and kissed May on the forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving! See you later!" After finishing the breakfast, the brunette girl dashed ot of her house. The minute she stepped outside, though, she bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Huh? Whoa! Are we in sync or what!" The person she crashed into didn't seem angry about it, they just smiled. "You know, I was just thinking about you! It's great to meet you!"

The brunette girl quickly examined the stranger. It was a girl with short black hair and unusual red eyes. She had a cape on her shoulders which gave an impression of someone weird, too. "Who are you?" May asked.

"The name's Zinnia. And you… Well, I know _all_ about you. You're May, of course." The strange girl kept talking with a cheerful tone. "You're the new Pokemon League Champion!"

"Y-yeah…" The young trainer frowned. _How does she know so quickly?_

"And you're one of those _special few _who use Mega Evolution to get even closer to their Pokemon… Now, aren't you?" The black-haired girl was still smiling, even though her voice sounded a bit intimidating.

Something next to her cried out quietly. Only then May noticed a Whismur standing next to Zinnia.

The black-haired girl looked at the Pokemon. "Okay, I know, I know. I'll leave it alone."

She looked around the town. "This Littletoor sure is a ni-i-i-ice place, isn't it? And everybody is just so ni-i-i-ice, too. Like that neighbour of yours." She giggled after saying the last sentence.

May slowly felt annoyed by the other girl's attitude. "What are you getting at?"

"Ooops! So-o-o-rry. Didn't mean to make you angry." She waved her hand. "But we should keep this short and sweet for now, don't you think?" Zinnia started walking away, still facing the brunette girl. "Until next time! Buh-bye!"

May tried to understand what just happened. _How did she know I am the Champion already? It was barely yesterday! … I better go check on Brendan too._

As she reached her friend's house, she heard some "yowching" from inside. She opened the door to see what was the matter.

"It's not that big of a deal, mom. She just knocked me down a bit…" Brendan was talking with his mother when the girl came inside.

"Hello…" she said quietly, unsure if she could be allowed in.

"Oh, May! Hi!" The boy smiled seeing his friend. "You're alright, that's a relief…"

"What happened?"

"Some strange woman came in my window, upstairs…" Brendan scratched his head with a hint of embarassement. "And… She took my Key Stone. She was way too strong for me…" He sighed.

"Strange… She wouldn't have red eyes and black hair by chance?" May grimaced.

"Oh? You saw her?" The boy seemed surprised. "Well… Yeah, it was her."

_A thief! I knew she was suspicious! _"I need to go right after her!" The girl clenched her fists.

"She said something about 'Petalburg's next'... May, be careful."

"Don't worry about me." She smiled and left the house.

The brunette girl wanted to reach the city as soon as possible, so she decided to call on her Latios. _I'll worry about my fear of heights later. This is an emergency!_

The Pokemon quickly appeared and took her on its back. It was a matter of minutes before May was in Petalburg. Though every time she glanced down and imagined her falling, it felt like hours.

_I forgot to tell Brendan about the star show… Whoops. Looks like it'll have to wait. Now, where to go…_ The girl looked around the city, and then heard some shouts from Wally's house.

"Tedious… Bothersome… Child! Give me… The Key Stone!" A woman in Team Magma suit stood before the green-haired boy, shouting in anger. "I already know… That you can… Use… Mega Evolution!"

The boy looked terribly scared. "Are you even listening? I've been telling you- Ah, May!" He noticed the girl and shouted for help.

The woman turned around and May recognised her as one of the Admins.

"What are you up to now?" The brunette girl groaned.

"You. Aha. Nice timing… maybe. " Courtney smiled when she saw May. "I'll be taking...yours first!" She took out a Pokeball and send out her Pokemon.

The young trainer stepped back. _My first day of being the Champion and there's trouble already! Great! What else? _Thankfully, she had her whole team with her and won over Courtney.

"Huh… No! You're always meddling!" The woman stomped furiously. "If that's... How it is…" She ran away, muttering with anger.

When the Team Magma Admin was gone, Wally approached May. "Thank you so much…" He smiled, feeling safe again.

"What did she want?" The girl asked with concern.

"She demanded that I give her my Key Stone. The truth is… It went missing! I couldn't give it to her even if I wanted!" The green-haired boy whimpered. "I left it in my house and when I came back, it was gone!"

_Another stolen Key Stone?!_ May sighed with annoyance. "Don't worry. I'll get it back for you, I promise."

"You would? Thanks!" Wally grinned with thankfulness.

_Oh great. I've thrown myself into this role of a heroine again. So much for a deserved break._ The girl was left alone again, when the boy returned to his house. _Now, what should I do.._

Her complaints were interrupted by ringing in her pocket. She nearly jumped, startled by the noise.

"What the-?!" The source of the noise turned out to be her PokeNav. The screen was just displaying a text "_Entry call incoming_".

"Since when can it make calls?!" She held the device and pressed a button to answer.

"...'Lo? Hello?" The girl heard a male's voice. "Is that you, May?"

"Uhm… Yes? Who's there?"

"It's me, Steven."

Hearing the name, the brunette girl nearly dropped the PokeNav. She quickly caught it midair, hoping the person on the other side wouldn't hear anything. "S-steven?!"

"Heh… I imagine you must be quite shocked." He sounded proud of himself for a second. "This is a communication mode that Devon is developing."

"O-oh. Nice." May's face turned pink. _And out of all people you could call, you've chosen me?_

"Well, I thought I would only use it if necessary… But I guess that time has come."

_To be honest, you can call me anytime…_ The girl was sure there was a creepy smile on her face, because few people passing her by gave her weird looks. "S-so, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to ask for this," she heard him sigh, "but I need you to come to the Devon Corporation in Rustboro. There's something I have to talk to you about. In person."

_Alone with him again?!_ May squealed with joy, when he hung up. S_ure, there's something important again, but later…_ She hummed happily. The disappearances of Key Stones had to wait.

_I did promise I would never miss that kind of chance again! The love of my life is waiting~!_

* * *

><p>an: So sorry May but your parents ship you and Brendan rather than Steven.

Episode Delta is much longer than I actually expected. It took me 15 pages in PDF already and I'm not done writing down the dialogues yet.

Also I'll try to cut interactions with Zinnia to minimum. She is equally as important character in Episode Delta as Steven, so it'll be a challenge not to leave plotholes.


	12. Chapter 11

Steven was waiting for May in front of Devon's building.

"I'm sorry about calling you so suddenly." He ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't think we would meet again _this _soon."

_Neither did I, but hey, does it matter? It's like a complete opposite of a problem. _May had a weird smile glued to her face.

"It's not happy news that brings us together, I'm afraid." The silver-haired man's voice sounded serious. "This isn't something we should discuss in public. Let's continue inside." He opened the door for May.

_Not… Happy? Dear Arceus, not again… Can't I get a normal day without any disasters? _The girl sighed, walking alongside Steven to the top floor.

"Dad… May's here." It was a bit weird to hear Steven actually call Mr. Stone _his dad_, when they reached his office. May bowed to greet him.

"Well, welcome, welcome. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" The Devon's president was as cheerful as ever. "I suppose I'm just getting old. Recently I seem to forget details just as soon as I learn them…" He laughed.

Steven's eye twitched. "...Dad?" May noticed that and looked away to hide her smile. _Why is it so funny to see him get annoyed by his parent…_

"Ahem! Oh, I know what you want me to say. My, what a hasty impatient one you are!" Mr. Stone didn't really seem to mind embarassing his son in front of the girl. And, of course, it was just more and more amusing for her. "What are we to do with such an impatient Champion?"

"Actually… I'm the Champion… now…" The brunette girl was barely holding her laughter inside, catching glimpses of Steven's irritation.

"Hm? Oh, is that so? Then I guess we'll never break you of that impatience after all!"

Once Mr. Stone laughed again, May couldn't take it anymore. She started giggling, unable to keep it cool. Plus Steven's _ha-ha-very-funny_ type of face made it irresistable not to laugh.

"_**Dad!**_" he exclaimed, clearly annoyed by the whole situation.

"Bah… I know, I know. Can't you take a joke…" Mr. Stone stopped chuckling and cleared his throuat. "Now then, May. I'm afraid I'm going to start on a rather long and heavy topic. Are you sure you're ready to take it on?"

The brunette girl nodded with a bit of hesitation. _End of the jokes. This is really something serious… Isn't it?_ "I guess so."

"Hmm… Then I suppose I should begin."

Mr. Stone started telling the whole story, something about 3,000 years before. May sure was surprised by that monologue. Why is he telling me all this? She looked at Steven with puzzled expression but he only shook his head and pointed to listen.

The girl tried, she _honestly_ tried to understand everything the man explained. But the more he said, the more confusing it all was.

Steven, on the other hand, got everything. He sighed and glared at his dad.

"So that's it… You want her to go and get that Meteorite Shard for you."

Mr. Stone smiled. "That's my boy, all right! I knew you'd understand at once."

His son clicked his tongue. "It was hardly a deduction worthy of prize…" he muttered.

The president of Devon looked at May again. "I want you to go to the Granite Cave near Dewford. You should be able to find the kind of shard we need there."

The brunette girl forced a smile. _I wonder, did I introduce myself as a free delivery girl?_

"And you, Steven…" Mr. Stone continued. "I want you, son, to go to the Space Center at once to start the preparatons, using the Link Cable I gave you."

Steven looked away. "... Yeah, I understand…"

"Then I'll be counting on the two of you to take care of this for me." Mr. Stone smiled. Before his son could leave, he called him last time. "Steven? You be careful."

For the first time that day May saw the former Champion smile. He nodded and left. As the girl had a task on her own, she hurried after him.

"So… From what I understand…" she begun while they were walking down the stairs. "Not even a week has passed and the world is in danger again?"

Steven glanced at her. "Why the sarcastic tone?"

The girl smirked. "N-no reason."

When they exited the building, the man sighed.

"Looks like it's decided. I'll go to the Space Center in Mossdeep…"

May shuffled her feet. "Yeah… And I gotta go to the Granite Cave, don't I?"

"I think I remember seeing some shards there, on the floor where we first met. Remember that room with the ancient wall paintings?"

"Oh?" the girl smiled. "Thanks for help."

"If I learn anything important, I'll call you immediately." Steven still looked a bit sad. "... Though it'll end up as another one-sided message."

_So I can't ring him? _May's smile disappeared. _This sucks… I actually thought of something like an "accidental call"…_

"Good luck. I'm sorry my father made you his errand girl again." Steven muttered in annoyance.

_Well, I don't mind it I guess? As long as I can adore his son…_

The girl stared at the sky, following the man's Skarmory with her gaze when he flew off. She'd done it so many times it was nearly automatic.

For now, that day sucked. May didn't get many chances to talk with Steven, because each time one of them was in hurry. Plus, she had to run from one place to another, doing this and that. She sighed and used the Eon Flute.

"Granite Cave it is, I guess…" she muttered when her Latios took her to the sky.

Finding the floor with the ancient paintings wasn't hard. Even though last time May had been walking aimlessly through the dark before she found it, that time it didn't take her too long. There was one unexpecting thing awaiting her, though.

Zinnia, along her her Whismur, were standing in front of the unique wall. She was occupied with talking to herself, so she didn't hear the brunette girl's footsteps.

_Oh no, not her… _May rolled her eyes. She had better things to do than dealing with a thief.

The black-haired girl was cheerful as usual. Somehow, she knew May would come for the shards. Zinnia also asked happily for a Pokemon battle. The brunette girl had to stop a groan from leaving her throat. Eventually, she accepted the challenge with reluctance.

Zinnia clapped her hand with joy even when she lost the battle.

"Just as I expected from you! As a reward, you can have this Meteorite shard!" She gave the winner the thing May was looking for. Of course, the young Champion only frowned. _How did she know this is what I wanted?_

"Oh well, it looks like we're done here, Aster!" the black-haired girl said to her Pokemon. "Time to go!"

"Oh, and one thing… What you are doing now… Is it based on your beliefs? Or actual truths?" Zinnia glared at May. "You'd better reconsider the actions you're taking."

She was interrupted by a small cry from the Whismur, so she sighed and left with a smile on her face.

May murmured. _I still don't like her. If only I didn't have more important stuff to do… I'd give her a good lesson about what I think of stealing from my friends!_

The brunette girl hid the shard in her bag and headed for the exit. On her way out, another call rung from her PokeNav and made her jump.

_Dammit, scared me again! _She nervously took out the device and accepted the call.

"... May. Did you find the Meteorite shard?" Steven's voice could be heard from the speaker.

"Yeah." May held the PokeNav close to her face as she continued walking through the cave.

"Could you hurry back to us to Mossdeep? I'm afraid we don't have much time left…" He sounded quite upset. May couldn't tell if that was because he had to hurry her or because of what else he found out.

"O-okay…" The brunette girl waited till he hung up. _Damn, there they go, my hopes for telling him anything today… At this rate he'll faster go off to somewhere than I confess to him!_

* * *

><p>an: If you don't think that Mr. Stone embarassing Steven in front of the player was the best moment in ORAS you can leave now.

Also this chapter is shorter then the rest will be, but don't worry. I've made a plan for the Episode Delta so… Yeah. The next thread is too long to be put here.

Somehow I couldn't log in yesterday? So this chapter is later than it should be, yay.


	13. Chapter 12

Receptionist at the Space Center greeted May and took her to the second floor. Steven, along with Professor Cozmo, were in the middle of a conversation when the two women interrupted them.

"Ah, May! Thank you for coming!" The scientist was happy to see the girl again. "And you brought the Meteorite shard with you! Well done!"

The girl gave him the item and looked at Steven. _Why the hell am I hoping for a praise from him?_ She felt embarassed by her own expectations.

The silver-haired man decided to pretend he didn't see that blush on her face, although he still found it cute. And yet, he couldn't refrain from smiling lightly.

"I was rather surprised to hear that you know the Professor. I guess with your cheerful attitude it's easy to make contacts everywhere you go, huh."

The brunette girl grinned in response. _In the end, it is a praise, isn't it!_

Steven quickly averted his eyes.

"So, Professor… Could you explain the current plan once more now that May's here?" he asked the scientist.

Professor Cozmo nodded. "Sure. Please, come this way."

He pointed at the big screens on the wall, beginning his explanation. Again, it was long and boring, at least in May's opinion. Nothing but space, warp holes and science-y stuff I don't get. Yaay. Can I go home? She wanted to do something just for distraction. But at the same time she knew she'd get an awful scolding if she ignored that matter.

The girl was looking around from time to time, and at one moment, she suddenly heard some shouts and someone ran into the room.

"Nice! So this is the heart of the famous Space Center everyone talks about!" the intruder exclaimed. May instantly recongised them. _Grr, her again_.

Interrupted by the stranger, Professor Cozmo and Steven turned around.

"Who… are you? You're no sightseer…" The silver-haired man frowned, when Zinnia approached them.

The black-haired girl completely ignored his question and smiled at May. "Oh me, we do seem to keep running into one another! Aren't you a busy gal, May."

The brunette girl crossed her arms. _I don't have time to deal with her. What's she even doing here?!_

Professor Cozmo seemed a bit panicked about that. "Who are you?!"

The intruder cocked her head. "Me? I'm Zinnia. Just your regular ol' tourist, nothing more." Her everlasting smile was slowly annoying May. The black-haired girl creeped her out even more, when she stated that she knew about their plans.

"Ha, this time you're about to commit a mistake even bigger than before!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

Steven clicked his tongue. Zinnia's attitude was beginning to irritate him as well. "So what, would you rather we sit here, waiting for the meteoroid to strike us?"

The black-haired girl bursted out with laughter. "What's up with that? You're a pretty simple guy for a former Champion!"

_Oh now she's done it!_ May clenched her fists. _Says some weirdo-thief!_

"Then I guess I'll hang my hopes on what our current one has to say. So, how about it, May?" Zinnia smiled at the brunette girl again, despite seeing her anger. "Do you have some better idea?"

May was pretty surprised by that question. "Wha…?" _How am I supposed to know? It's not like I signed up for this! _"...I've got nothing."

The black-haired girl saddened for a second. "Really? Too bad. Maybe I was expecting too much. But hey, that's fine!" She gave the other girl a pat on her shoulder. "Look, I'm not here to criticise the way you guys are looking at this…"

_Oh really? So do tell me, what was it that you just did._ May looked away.

"You should rething this all through, instead of repeating the mistakes on the past. No, you're gonna add new ones on top…" Zinnia's voice sounded full of pity, and she looked at them with contempt. "You guys need some imagination."

Professor Cozmo stared carefully at the black-haired girl, but kept silent.

"Oops!" Zinnia grinned again after a while. "You were in the middle of a conversation or something, right? Sorry. Guess we'll let ourselves out, then. C'mon, Aster."

She left with the little Whismur by her side. Steven stared at her as she walked away. When she was gone, he muttered to himself.

"Who was that woman? And the way she spoke…" He frowned, occupied with his own thoughts. "Why do I feel I should know her from somewhere?"

May was seriously reconsidering telling him that Zinnia was a thief and he shouldn't care about her at all. But as she opened her mouth, the silver-haired man apologised to the Professor and asked him to finish his explanation.

"Uh… Yes… You see…" The scientist felt distracted by the previous intrusion. "In order to complete the warp hole, we will need another shard. An extremely pure one…"

May gulped. She knew exactly where this was going. _I don't have a piece of paper with "free errand girl" on my back, do I?_ She thought as Steven told her they would have to go to Meteor Falls.

"I will go there instantly. Follow as soon as you're ready," the silver-haired man said as they walked out of the Space Center.

May whimpered. _I just want a break…_

Steevn noticed that and let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I know what you're thinking being asked all those favours but… We have to do this."

"Just like we _had to_ when Team Magma awakened Groudon?" The brunette girl pouted.

"What do you want me to do?" Steven shrugged. "Promise I'll somehow make it up to you once it's all over?"

May's face suddenly turned pink. _You don't even __**know **__how close to the truth you are! _She quickly hid it in her hands.

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even asking what's gotten into you… Maybe I better go now."

The girl didn't have anything else to do so she decided to follow him to Meteor Falls at once.

Walking through yet another cave wasn't pleasant. May felt that it was like their first meeting all over again. Meteor Falls was a much bigger cavern than the Granite Cave. _Looking for that-Steven-guy, because noone told me where to go. Great._

Eventually she found him talking with some elder lady at, _because why the hell not_, the very end of the cave.

"Oh, May." He turned around, hearing the girl's footsteps. "We have the Meteorite shard. Allow me to introduce you." He pointed at the older woman. "This honorable lady is a descendant of the ancient Draconids."

The woman nodded and smiled. _Draconids…? Who are they?_ May felt a bit confused, wondering if that was a common knowledge to Hoenn people. Being from Johto was a bit of a disadvantage sometimes.

The elder lady explained everything to the girl, seeing her puzzled look. She the Lord Rayquaza's Lorekeeper and what she tried to do. Of course, that Lorekeeper turned out to be a woman named Zinnia. May wasn't exactly happy to hear that. Steven suspected that as well, although he couldn't understand the black-haired girl's actions. The Draconid lady mentioned that Zinnia was ready to do everything it took to accomplish her goals.

"... Is that right?" The silver-haired man frowned, lost in thought. "... I understand. Thank you for everything." He nodded and turned to May. "I.. Must go to Rustboro first. I have to get back to Devon."

"Uh… Okay." The brunette girl blinked few times. He left, without saying anything else.

_W-wait! What about me? _When he was gone, May realised she was left alone. _Where am_ _**I**_ _supposed to go?! _She started nervously looking around. She was told what to do so many times that day that she didn't expect that.

The Draconid lady smiled, seeing her confusion. "That silver-haired _dreamboat_ said he was headed back to Rustboro." When May heard her call Steven _that_ way, she grinned sheepishly and a blush appeared on her face. "Maybe you should follow?"

_To look like a stalker? _The girl looked away, feeling her face burn from embarassement. She couldn't object to one thing though: Steven was a dreamboat, alright.

The young trainer sighed and eventually left Meteor Falls. _Rustboro it is, then… _She used the Eon Flute for Arceus-knew-which time that day. She was sure her Latios was slowly getting tired of flying but she didn't have any other Pokemon that could help her move around Hoenn quickly.

Rustboro was as quiet and peaceful as ever. May looked at all those happy people passing her by while she headed to Devon. _Damn, I'm kind of jealous of all those unaware people, living their normal lives… But nooo, I am the goddamn Champion and I have to save the world. I'll never, ever accept those kind of requests again. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream. A scientists ran out of Devon's building and bumped into the girl.

"Aaw… Watch out…" He knocked her off her legs.

"Ouch… Oh! You're that fantastic trainer who helped me before!" The man gave her a hand to help her get up. May recognised him as the researcher who introduced her to Mr. Stone.

After him, a Team Magma grunt opened the door. The scientist hid behind the brunette girl. "You've got to help me, please!"

The young trainer was forced to defend him and fight the grunt. Although in the end she wondered if it was the right choice, because it turned out to be three battles. Two more Team Magma members appeared and she had to battle them all.

The Devon researcher was very thankful for saving him again. But as he wanted to give the girl a reward, he shook his head rapidly.

"No! Now's not the time for this! We're in big trouble!" He started pacing around. "Team Magma stole the control device…"

"Team Magma?" May tilted her head. _Seriously though, what are they up to now…?_

"The person who stole it was short and pretty… But she had a nasty look in her eyes!" The scientist sounded panicked. "What shall I do? What would you do? WHAT SHALL I DO?!"

_So it was probably Courtney_. The brunette girl grimaced. "Please, calm down… Can you tell me where is Ste-"

"They must have headed to the Mossdeep Space Center…" He kept talking, but more to himself than to May. "Steven has probably gone there too…"

"Oh. Uhm… Thanks." The girl replied quietly. _In the end he did answer my question._

"Okay, so we're going back to Mossdeep." May called on her Latios and patted its head. "If you're getting tired, don't worry, I am too." She sighed heavily. _I don't mind meeting up with Steven so often but damn, can't it be in one place and not in thousand?!_

* * *

><p>an: Surprise! Two chapters in one day!

To be honest I have no idea why they made this whole subplot about Draconids. In the end we know nearly nothing about them. Meh, Emerald was better.


	14. Chapter 13

When May arrived at the Mossdeep Space Center, another battle was awaiting her. The place was filled with Team Magma members.

_What in the wold are they all doing here…? This day just gets worse and worse with every second! _After being forced to fight with 5 grunts at once, the girl had a pretty angry look on her face. That surprised Steven a bit, when she reached the second floor.

"Your timing is as perfect as always, May," the silver-haired man said once he saw her.

At that point the brunette girl was ready to give up on it all, so she didn't even care if that was sarcasm or a praise. But seeing Courtney there, the girl knew it meant even more trouble.

"You... You little brat…" The Team Magma Admin pointed at May. "Leader Maxie… was broken… He was broken by you!" She stomped furiously.

"How convenient it must be for you to put all the blame on someone else." Steven crossed his arms, still keeping calm.

_I guess I'm pissed off enough for both of us…_ May was glaring at Courtney. _Why do we_ _even bother talking with her..._

"Shut up! I've had enough of this world!" the Team Magma Admin yelled. "... Aha! … I know. That rocket... " She started playing with the dimensional shifter in her hand. "I'll make it explode… And bring an end to this world…""

"Are you crazy?!" May jumped forward but Steven stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Of course, I'll also destroy this device that's supposed to warp the asteroid somewhere else, too. " Courtney ignored the girl's shout and clenched her fist, nearly crushing the shifter in her hand.

"May…" The silver-haired man took a deep breath. "This fool… This idiot really wants to do it!"

_Now we're both angry. Well, great job, Courtney._

Obviously, it all ended up in a battle. Courtney ordered one of the grunts to fight with her against May and Steven. The Team Magma members didn't stand a chance, so Courtney bursted out with anger after her loss.

"Why must you… always, always, always, always… Get in my way!" Out of the fury, she punched the grunt standing next to her. May thought it was a good chance to get back the device. But before she could even make a single step, a Whismur ran into the room and jumped at Courtney.

By the time everyone realised what had just happened, the Pokemon returned to its owner.

"Nice one, Aster!" The black-haired girl received the device from the creature. "Oh, what a nice machine you've got here…"

Seeing Zinnia, May just hid her face in her hands. _I swear, one more surprise like this and I'm giving up on the title of Champion. This is one big joke, isn't it?_

"But you know, while it can save us… this could be the worst imaginable tragedy for some other world." The black-haired girl was still keeping her cheerful attitude, despite the words she was saying.

Steven frowned and was about to say something, but Zinnia cut him off.

"I'm not talking to you, you don't get it." She glanced at May. "But you… Hope for our world, tragedy for another… You understand, right?"

The brunette girl looked up, as she realised Zinnia was talking to her. _Okay last time 'no' was a wrong answer, so let's play her game…_ "Uhm… I do?" _Just don't ask details, please, please, please!_

"Ha! I knew you would!" The black-haired clapped her hands happily. "Well, but the rest of you probably want some kind of explanation, don't you?" She didn't say much, except that she was sure it wasn't the right solution. "Oh well. Looks like it's beyond the power of your imagination."

Without hesitation, she crushed the device in her hand.

"What kind of fool are you!" Professor Cozmo shouted. "You have no proof, claiming such world exists! Out of this fantasy, you… You have destroyed our only hope!"

May felt pretty shocked by that turn of events too. Just a second ago she confirmed Zinnia's words. _So… This is… my fault?_ She heard Steven mutter under his breath and looked down. _Maybe if I didn't…_

"Farewell, brief hope." The black-haired girl dropped parts of the crushed device on the floor. "Calm down, Prof. It'll be okay." She wasn't grinning anymore, sounding more serious. "I… We can protect both worlds."

The silver-haired man was still angry with what Zinnia had done, but he decided to ask: "Who exactly is 'we'? What are your plans?"

"Oh yeah, silly me! I forgot the other thing I came for!" The girl approached Courtney and snatched the Key Stone from her.

"Wha-!" the Team Magma Admin exclaimed in surprise, but before she could react, Zinnia ran away.

"Now only the one they've got in their base… Looks like my next appointment is calling! Later!"

When she left, noone said anything for some time. Courtney was first to break the silence, muttering to herself a bit too loudly.

May was feeling more and more guilty about this, especially when she glanced at Steven and saw his angry face. She sighed and kept staring at the floor.

"May, what's wrong?"

"Eh?" She nearly jumped when the silver-haired man put a hand on her shoulder. The brunette girl looked up at him and, _curse it all_, unintentionally blushed again.

Steven raised an eyebrow and kept looking at her. "There's clearly something bothering you."

"... I'm sorry!" May yelled and hid her face. "I shouldn't have said that!"

Her reaction was so sudden the silver-haired man didn't know what to say. Plus everyone in the room was staring at them.

"That... wasn't you fault," he said a bit startled. People were giving him suspicious looks, as if he just made her cry. "Calm down…! Why did you even agree with her?"

The brunette girl pouted. "Because I thought if I did, I would finally get some peace…"

Steven sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "... It should be me apologising."

"What...?" May looked up at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have got you involved in this… Sorry." He ran a hand through his hair. "If you want, I won't ask you for any more favors. You… do deserve a break after all."

The brunette girl's face turned pink again. _So nice of him…_ _But I can't stop halfway…!_ "N-no, it's fine, it's fine! I'll fix it!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"May, don't force yours-"

"She's gone to the Team Magma hideout, hasn't she? I'm going after her!" The girl ran off without letting Steven say anything else. That day was already wasted for her anyway.

Once May arrived at the place, she started looking around for Zinnia. _She would want to meet Maxie... But I don't know where his room is! Damn… _After a half an hour or so, she found the black-haired girl. Unfortunately for May, Zinnia had just won a battle with the Team Magma Leader.

She hid behind a corner, hoping not to be noticed. Although the black-haired girl called her.

"You there! May! Don't just stand there like a stick in the mud. Come over and say hi!" Her cheerful voice was still annoying.

Maxie, along with Tabitha, were surprised to see the brunette girl there. Plus Zinnia was treating her like a friend.

"She's the heroine, here to save the world again. Oops. But looks like she's a bit too late." When the black-haired girl took the Key Stone from the Team Magma Leader, they looked suspiciously at May.

_Hey! Don't give me those looks! I don't even like her!_ The young trainer looked away. _Okay, so maybe coming here was a mistake after all._

"Well, now that we've got everything, we can do it: the summoning," Zinnia said with a hint of pride. "Let's go to the Sky Pillar, Aster."

The black-haired girl excused herself and left. But just before she was gone, she stopped next to May and added:

"Oh, I hope you'll come chasing after me, you know?" She winked at the brunette girl. "If you don't know where the Sky Pillar is, just ask that former Champ of yours."

"Oh, so now she wants me to follow her…" May muttered. The Team Magma members were still looking at her, demanding an explanation. So she tried to tell them what happened, although she herself didn't understand everything.

"I see… I don't know what must be going through that woman's mind…" Maxie frowned, after hearing May out. "But I think you may be the only one who can stand against her."

The man gave the girl a Cameruptite, admitting that without a Key Stone he wouldn't use it anymore. May accepted the gift and left.

_Ask Steven, huh…_ As she thought of going back to Mossdeep, her PokeNav rung again.

"Perfect timing!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Wha- Okay, good to hear you're fine…" Steven sounded a bit worried.

"Er… Do you know anything about the Sky Pillar?" May asked. _Like, where the hell is it, for example?_

"The Sky Pillar? Why are you- oh." The man was a bit silent for a while. "... It all makes sense. Right. May, hurry back to the Space Center."

He suddenly hung up, so May just stared at the device in her hand.

"Yeah, thanks. Why can't at least you make it a bit easier for me?" She sighed and went back to Mossdeep.

_I have to chase after her, so there's no doubt about it. There are still no responsible adults in Hoenn, that much didn't change. So just this day, and I am never saving the world again._

* * *

><p>an: I'm giving up on something… Just one… more… chapter… and the epilogue. I'm not kidding, I have it written but I can't get through those last two ones. Okay actually, I've made a decision. I'm throwing out the 5th chapter with Episode Delta. Steven isn't even there, screw that. Expect the epilogue this week.


	15. Epilogue

In the end, it was just as May suspected. She ended up saving the world again with the help of legendary Rayquaza.

Because of the meteor show the next day, the girl couldn't go and see _him_ for a whole day.

_Even though I'm here, in Mossdeep… I can't just ditch Brendan like that! What would I say, anyway? 'I'm sorry but I have a terrible crush on the former Champion and I have to go and confess to him'?_

It wasn't like she wasted that day, though. The Litleonids were wonderful. May was actually happy that her parents had given her the tickets. And her friend was enoying himself, too. At the end of that night, when it was over, Brendan thanked the girl. He stuttered a bit with his words, and it was what made May realise why her parents were so persistent.

_Oh… Oh, damn. Sorry Brendan… I promise I'll clear up this mess tomorrow! … And probably break your heart, yeah._

* * *

><p>They next day was a perfect day for confessions.<p>

May knew that. She knew that the moment she woke up, and when she ate her breakfast, and finally when she walked out of her house.

_Noone screaming for help, noone interrupting me. Perfect. Today, May the heroine is not available._

She took out the Eon Flute from her bag and called Latios. The girl didn't feel scared of flying anymore. Not after the events from previous days. And not that day.

The Pokemon carried its owner to Mossdeep, soaring smoothly through the sky. It landed in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks, buddy." May patted Latios' head and it flew away, leaving her alone. The brunette girl walked along the path in the city, humming happily. _Nothing will ruin this day, not a chance!_

She quickly reached _his_ house. The girl took a deep breath, and grabbed the doorknob. She knew the door would probably be open as usual.

"Steven, I've got something to te-" she exclaimed happily, stepping inside. But the second she noticed there wasn't anybody inside, she stopped talking.

… _Silly me! He's not here often, is he? _She smiled and smacked herself lightly on the head. And yet she walked in the house.

A Pokeball and a particular piece of paper caught her attention, lying on the table.

"Hm?" The girl approached the letter. When she noticed the heading _Dear May_, she picked it up. _For me…?_

'_Dear May,_

… _I have something in mind, so I will be away in training for some time. A little soul-searching, you could say. I don't plan to come back home any time soon. _

_I do have a favor to ask of you, though. You should find a Pokeball on the table, along with this letter. The Pokemon inside is one of my favourite ones, so I hope you'll raise it well. _

_Trusting we'll meet again,_

_Steven Stone'_

May kept staring at the letter until a tear landed on the paper. She didn't even realise when, but she started crying.

_Was I… too late?_

* * *

><p>Steven liked being alone from time to time. He got used to it. Especially while he was exploring caves in search of rare stones. And that was the case that time as well. He left Hoenn three months earlier, feeling that he needed break. But he wasn't sure what exactly from.<p>

Because he couldn't get a certain Pokemon trainer from his head. Even when he found picked up a blueish rock, he couldn't help but think how it reminded him of her eyes.

The man heard some footsteps behind, but he supposed that person wouldn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to be interrupted, anyway.

"Excuse me, aren't you _that Steven guy_?" Familiar voice.

The silver-haired man hid the rock in his pocket. He felt a bit shocked. He didn't suspect she could be there.

"I've got a letter for you."

Steven quickly turned around. But before he could say anything, a piece of crumpled paper hit his face.

"It says _**Never**__, ever leave me __**again**__._"

* * *

><p>an: Ta-daah! This is the end, I hope you've all enjoyed reading my first [and probably last] Pokemon fanfiction! It was written entirely out of my terrible crush on Steven. He's just too sexy, okay?

Again, I'd like to thank you all who favourited and followed and left a review on this story! Seeing your support gave me a lot of motivation. And also sorry for this, but I wanted to leave thanks for my friend as well, who listened to my rant about Steven although she had no idea about Pokemon at all. She even gave me few ideas for this fanfic!

So… What else do people say at the end of fanfics… -nervous laugh-


End file.
